Given and Taken
by Witchgirl16
Summary: Four ten-year-old turtles find a girl from the sewers and the girl joins they family. Now, seven years later they're family, but everything is about to change.
1. On the run

**My first TMNT fic! I hope you like it.**

**I don't own anything (expect Amy)!!**

**TMNT belongs to Mirage.**

*******

**Chapter 1: On the run**

She had escaped. Finally, she had escaped.

Rain was pouring heavily on her when she ran trough the dark streets of New York.

Even though she was tired, she just couldn't give up; she just has to keep on going.

Suddenly she saw something. A hole on the ground. A man hole.

In there she could be easily hid and couldn't be found.

She jumped in and stayed at the ladder, reaching for the lid of man hole.

When she got the lid and put it on the possession, she could hear a helicopter flying above her and saw the light trough

the lid. But the light couldn't reach her.

She went down the ladder to the bottom, hitting the floor of the sewers.

And now she felt how tired she really was. She sat down and closed her eyes; she would rest for bit before she

continued her travel to find a place to live.

_~Elsewhere~_

Four ten-year-old turtles were making their way in the sewers.

"Come on now, Leo. It will be fun!"

"But master Splinter said..."

"You're always referring what Splinter said!"

"Leo's gotta point. Don't you remember what happened last time when we went on the topside?"

"That's a totally different thing. We got punishment 'cause we were helping that little dude, not

because we went to the topside."

"You got it all wrong Mikey."

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo have all stayed up late so they could go topside

so their master wouldn't caught them in action.

Even though Leo and Don have been in the plan earlier they were having second thoughts, for Raph and Mikey's

disappointment.

"Well, here's the ladder, it's now or never, Leo, Don" Raph said.

Mikey was already climbing up, and Raph was waiting Leo and Don follow Mikey's lead.

He wasn't going up before them and realize at the top that his two other brothers have left behind and he have to be alone with Mikey.

"Fine then. Don, Raph, go first I'll come after you guys" Leo said. He wasn't going to let his brothers go to the topside alone.

"Yeah! You won't regret this one bro!" Raph said.

But just when he was going to start climbing, when they heard a small voice coming from the shadows.

"Wh- Who's there?"

Raph, Leo and Don all freeze (Mikey have climbed so up, he wasn't able to hear the voice). They have never met anyone or anything else in the sewers than rats,

Splinter and the originals.

Raph was the first one to recover.

"Who's there?"

They heard a sound like someone was standing up, and then the person walked into the light.

It was a girl, a human girl, who seemed to be the same age as the four turtles. She had a long, black hair that seemed to be really messy,

dark green eyes, her face and hands were dirty and (as Leo noticed) there were bruises all over her body. Her clothes were ragged and dirty.

"You're turtles" she said, sounding like she was telling them what sex they were.

"Hey guys! What's holdin' you?" heard Mikey's voice suddenly.

"Mikey, come down!" Don yelled back.

Because Raph or Leo didn't say anything else, Mikey decided that it was important to him to get back down.

Soon he joined his three brothers.

"What is…? Whoa, who's this?" Mikey asked when he saw the girl in front of them.

"Uhh…" was Don's answer when he realized no one has really introduced themselves.

"Wait a minute. Before we start to introduce ourselves, we have to learn who she is. She could be a spy" Leo said.

"Ten year old as a spy?" Raph asked.

"You can never know" Mikey said.

"My name is Amy" the girl said out of the blue.

"I think we should take her to master Splinter" Don said.

"Why?" Raph asked.

"Because she's bleeding and we can't leave her in here" Don said, and pointed her arm which was bleeding.

"Don's right. It's better that she's with us than someone else" Leo said and reached his hand to Amy, who took it.

"So, who are you?" Amy asked, when they started to walk.

All turtles noticed that she was limping and her voice was quiet, as she was afraid someone might hear her. Still, there was a small smile on her face.

"My name is Leonardo, these are my brothers, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo" Leo said.

"Yeah, but you can call as Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey" Mikey said.

"Who's master Splinter?"

"He's our teacher and father" Leo said.

"Teacher?"

"He teaches us ninja skills" Don said.

"So you guys are ninjas? Wow. So, is Splinter a turtle too?" Amy asked.

"No, he's a rat. We could say he adopted us" Raph said.

"And he's going to be _sooo_ angry when he finds out we've been sneaking around" Don said.

"This is our home. So, who wants to go to wake Splinter up?" Mikey asked.

"I'm already up" heard a voice and the lights were turned on.

A big, grey rat was standing with his walking stick, looking really angry at the four turtles.

"And may I ask you where you four have been?" he asked.

But before any of the turtles could give him an answer, Splinter spotted Amy.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"The truth is sensei, we were planning to go topside, but then we run into Amy, in the sewers and decided it would be best

if we brought her to you" Leo said.

"You have to tell him everything?" Raph hissed.

Splinter walked to the little girl, who didn't even flinch when a giant rat walked towards her.

"Where did you come from, child?" Splinter asked.

Amy flinched and back away little.

"If I tell you, you won't send me back?" she asked, tears filling her eyes.

"No" Splinter said, and something in him made Amy feel like she could trust this rat.

"I come from an institute, institute that was making human test subjects" she said it so casually it was scary.

"And you were one of them?"

"Yes. They got me when I was one or two years old."

"So you've been all you life there? How you're here now?"

"I ran away."

"Is that place in here New York?"

"No, is far away from here. I don't know the place, it took a week for me to get here" Amy told.

"And you were on foot all along? How did you make it? Did you eat anything?" Mikey asked.

Amy turned to look the orange clad turtle, and there was some kind of hardness in her eyes.

"I wasn't in that place for nothing my whole life. They changed me" she said.

"What did they do to you?" Splinter asked.

"They mutated me" she said.

"How? You seem just normal to me" Mikey said.

"Michelangelo, think before you speak!" Splinter said.

"Whaat?"

"They did this to me" Amy said, and before Splinter or the turtles could say anything, there were a dog standing in front of them.

Then a cat. Then a squirrel. Then a mouse. Then Amy again.

"I can change into any animal. Because I was taken so young this was possible for me. If they have taken me later, it would have been difficult.

I don't know why, they just told me that. But thanks to my ability I was able to survive a week, running away. They can't spot me so easily when I'm an animal" she said.

"You mean they are looking for you?" Don asked.

"Yes. I hide in here so I could become one of the rats and they couldn't find me. I just didn't think I'd run into you guys" Amy said.

Turtles turned on their sensei question mark written on their faces.

Splinter was thinking the same thing, what should they do about this girl?

If they took Amy to live with them and those people from "the institution" found her, they would probably take them too.

But if he pushed her away, she could die and Splinter would worry about the girl if he let her go.

"She shall live with us, and I will teach her also ninja skills. And if you ever go to the topside with her, she has to be disguised as an animal. Do you understand?" Splinter asked.

"Yes" all five answered.

"Come along then. Let's take a look on your hand then" Splinter said to Amy.

"And you four to the bed. I will decide you punishment tomorrow" he then said to his sons.

"Aww man. I hoped he wouldn't remember that" Mikey said.

"What else did you think would happen?" Don asked.

"Well, we saved her. I was hoping we could get some credit for that one" Mikey said.

"It would be wrong if we were granted for something what is wrong" Leo said and Don nodded.

"You guys are no fun" Mikey said, when they hit the beds.

*******


	2. Nowadays

**I don't own TMNT it belongs to Mirage.**

*******

**Chapter 2: Nowadays**

_Seven years later_

It have been seven years since Amy have entered to the lives of the turtles and Splinter. She had grew up with the turtles, learned the ninja skills and battled

with them. Amy, just like Leo, used katana as her weapon, but she had just one, not two.

The little girl who had been found from the sewers, have vanished and a new Amy had come alive.

Nowadays Amy had short black hair and she also wore bandana, her colour was dark green. She just wore hers when they were outside in case if they faced enemy so she wouldn't

be so easily spotted.

Still, she smiled and laughed with Mikey even though she was serious sometimes.

Master Splinter usually said that Amy was full of life, comparing to the old Amy.

She had been with the turtles and Splinter from the Utrom Shedder to the mystical Shedder, they have gone through of them together.

During that time they also learned that the one who had used Amy as a test subject was Bishop. When Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey and professor

Honeycutt with Amy have been caught by Bishop, he had told them everything and said after searching the origins of the turtles bodies, he would take her back to

his lab. Luckily, they all were able to run away from Bishop.

Now, when all was over, Amy was in the kitchen, making the breakfeast. Even when she was trained as a ninja, she still was the only lady in the house.

Splinter was old and couldn't handle four turtles so well anymore, like making breakfeast. So, Amy made breakfeast to the turtles and Splinter.

Even though Splinter have told her she didn't have to, Amy still do it. It was the least she could do to make it up that she have been taken in to this family.

Amy put the food on the trail: pancakes for Mikey, cereals for Don, bread for Raph, Leo and Master Splinter, also tea for Leo and Splinter.

When she walked to the table, Leo was already sitting on there.

"I'll help you" he said and stood up.

"You don't have to help me with this, but you can go and wake Mikey up, he's still asleep. And take Donny out of his lab and tell on the way to Raph that the

Breakfast's ready" Amy said, starting to put the plates on the table.

"Okay" Leo said and walked out of the room.

When Leo was gone Amy took Splinter's breakfeast and walked to his door.

"Master, are you awake?" she asked behind the door.

"Come in, my child" heard Splinter's voice.

Inside Splinter was meditating and opened his eyes when Amy walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you, sensei. Here's your breakfeast" she said, kneeling down and putting the trail next to Splinter.

"Thank you" Splinter said.

"There's still hot water, if you want more tea, sensei" she said and stood up.

"You will spoil us all, Amy" Splinter said.

"That's the least I can do" Amy said smiling, bowed and left the room.

When she got back to the breakfeast table, four turtles have arrived at the table, just second before.

"Amy! I was just dreaming about' you delicious pancakes! And you made the dream come true!" Mikey said big smile on his face.

"Ha-ha, you're welcome Mikey. I just go make my own breakfeast and join you guys soon" Amy said and was just about to head to the kitchen when she heard a sound.

"Wait! You don't have to go making your own breakfeast; I'll go make it to you!" Don said, standing up.

"You just sit here and relax. You've done so much for all of us, now it's our, I mean, my, turn" Don said and put Amy to sit her chair.

"Don, you really don't have to..."

"No complaining, you just sit there. You want the usual, right?" Don said and without hearing her answer he walked out of the room.

'There he goes again. Once a month he insists to make breakfeast for me. I haven't told this to others, they might got an idea to copy Don, and I really don't want

Mikey going to the kitchen making breakfeast for me' Amy thought.

"Here you are" Don said couple minutes after and put the plate in front of Amy.

It was Amy's usual, bread with chocolate butter and glass of milk.

"Thanks Don, you really shouldn't have to" Amy said.

"Drop it" Don said, starting to eat his cereals.

***

Later that day, Don, Mikey and Raph were watching TV, and Mikey was starting to eat pizza.

"No way you're havin' the firs' piece chucklehead!" Raph said and gripped the piece from his little brother's hand.

"Hey, give it back!" Mikey yelled and jumped over Don, who was sitting between Mikey and Raph.

"Ha-ha, not gonna have it, Mikey!" Raph said, pulling the pizza slice further away from Mikey's fingers.

"Hey, I'm trying to watch the TV here!" Don said, trying to watch the screen even when Mikey's feet were on the way.

"Raph, Mikey what are you doing?" Leo asked, walking to the other three.

"Leeoo, Raph took my pizza slice, take it from him" Mikey said, looking at Leo with puppy dog eyes.

"Raph, you should know that teasing Mikey isn't going to make anyone's day any better" Leo said.

"Well, mine it's gonna make" Raph said, enjoying how Mikey desperately tried to get the slice back to himself.

"Why do you fight over a one slice when there is one whole pizza on the table?" Amy asked, walking behind Raph and took the slice to herself.

"But it's the first slice Amy, it's the best of them all when you open the pizza" Mikey said.

"And they all taste the same, right?" Amy asked.

"Well, yeah..." Mikey said.

"Then eat the other slices before Raph eats all of them" Amy said.

Mikey suddenly noticed that while Amy had to talked to him, Raph have started to eat another slice.

Quickly, Mikey took two slices at once and start eating them with full speed. The only bad news was that he was still on Don's lap,

who really wasn't enjoying the way Mikey was eating.

When Mikey or Raph didn't pay attention to Amy anymore, she put the first slice pack to the plate. She then turned around to walk to the dojo.

She had promised to Splinter that she would make the dojo ready for their practice. And it was her turn to do it after all.

"You really can control those two" heard a voice behind her.

"Leo, you didn't stay with the others?" she asked.

"No, from TV comes some documentary that Donny wants to see, and Mikey and Raph started to fight on something else" Leo said.

"I think that will never change" Amy said shaking her head.

"But, you really can control those two, well better than I do" Leo said.

Amy turned to see the eldest turtle and saw on his face a depressed look.

"They just listen to me. You're the leader of this family, next to Splinter. When you're trying to make them behave they feel like you're ordering them, and they want to rebel

against that. They listen to me because I take care of this household, like I am some kind of "mother figure" to them or something, which is really funny when I'm really the youngest. But

they really trust you, we all do" Amy said and put her hand on Leo's shoulder.

"So, should I be more like you? Listen to them?" Leo asked.

"Maybe a little bit, but not much. We all can trust you better if you open up a little more often" Amy said and smiled.

"I think you're right, that I should be more like a brother than a leader to my brothers" Leo said.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to see you more open up. When you're like that I like you more... I mean it, I like it more when you are like that, more open up" Amy said, a blush came to her face.

"Umm, sorry Leo, I have to go to get the dojo ready for the training" Amy said and turned around before Leo could say anything.

"How about finally doing something to it?" heard a voice when Amy was gone.

Leo turned around to see the purple clad turtle.

"Don. What do you mean by that?" he asked.

The wise turtle rolled his eyes.

"Don't try play stupid on me Leo, I know how you feel about her" Don said and walked closer to his eldest brother.

"I'm not playing stupid, I really don't..." Leo started but then he saw the look Don was giving him the "don't-try-to-hide-it-when-I-know-the-truth"-look.

Leo sighed.

"Yes, you're right, Donny. I have different feelings towards her than you three. But, I feel like I was doing something wrong, I mean she's like our sister, I shouldn't have

any other feelings towards her than brotherly, but still... I can't help myself" Leo said.

"Well, yeah she's always been like a sister to us, but she's not. I know you must feel bad about your feelings but you shouldn't. Beside, who said she wouldn't have same kind of

feelings?" Don said, and smiled when Leo looked at him confused.

"Well, she talks to me the most, I've always been her favorite brother" Don said and smiled, "but you have always been her favorite turtle."

That was true, from the first day when Amy had joined them, she have always been closest to Leo, but Leo had always thought that it was because he was the eldest, the one to depend

on, but it seemed that Don knew otherwise.

"She's been with us for seven years and you've been sealing those feelings, what, for two years? Maybe it should be time to confess them" Don said and walked towards the dojo.

"Come, my sons, the training is about begin" heard master Splinter's voice.

"Oh, come on master, it was about to get really exciting, this Donny's documentary!" heard Mikey's voice, and then a sound which sounded like Raph slapped Mikey to the back of his head.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter yelled to his youngest.

"We're comin' master Splinter" heard Raph's voice, and he and Mikey walked away the entertainment area.

"You are comin' Leo?" Mikey asked when they passed Leo, who was still standing still.

"Yeah, it's weird to see you're still here, usually you're the first one at the dojo" Raph said.

"Yeah" Leo said and started to walk to the dojo with his two younger brothers, Don's words singing in his head.

*******

**So, what do you think? Here was the two firts chapters and I'm working on the third one and I hope to finish it soon.**


	3. Suddenly Hunted

**Chapter three!**

**TMNT (c) Mirage**

**Amy (c) me**

*******

**Chapter 3: Suddenly Hunted**

It was coming dark when master Splinter let his students to stop training.

"You will have a short break before we eat. And _I'm_ cooking tonight" he said and looked at Amy who had stood up.

She smiled, as she joined the boys as they went to the entertainment area.

"What training! I can't walk for three days" Mikey said, falling on the couch.

"It has been awhile when he had made us practice so long" Don said, sitting next to his brother.

"He has started to hate us!" Mikey said.

"No he's not, Mikey. We're just so good nowadays that we need more practice than before" Amy said.

"Yeah, well I liked more when we were having less practice" Mikey said and opened TV.

After watching TV for fifteen minutes, they heard master Splinter calling:

"Dinner's ready!"

"Great! Food!" Mikey said happily, jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

"And I thought he said he couldn't walk for three days" Don said, when the rest of them stood up.

"Yeah, but when it comes to Mikey, he could run even after a marathon, if he can get something to eat" Amy said.

***

"Okay, who's up for some night exercise?" Leo asked couple hours after they dinner.

"Oh come on Leo! We just got through one exercise, give us a break" Mikey said.

"Fine then, I was just thinking about going out for a patrol, but if you're not interested, we leave you here" Leo said.

"What? No, I wanna come too!" Mikey said and jump from the sofa.

"I'm so ready to kick some foot goon's shell" Raph said.

"You know, Foot hasn't done anything for a year. I think Karai has finally given up being the evil Shedder" Don said.

"You never know. It's the Foot. Maybe some of them got rebellion against Karai and formed own group of goons" Raph answered as they head the ladder to get topside.

"Raph you think every bad guy is always a bad guy" Mikey said, climbing the ladder first.

"Remember that Karai helped us to defeat the original Shedder" Don said when Raph followed Mikey.

"And it always felt fishy" Raph said.

"Well I think it's a good thing that Raph thinks that way. I wouldn't like if he started to be friends with Bishop" Amy said.

"You couldn't even pretend to be friends with Bishop even if you life was up to that" heard Mikey's voice.

"Come on" Leo said when Don started to climb.

Amy turned into a cat and jump on top of Leo's shell.

"Aahh, New York night tastes always so good" Raph said, smelling the air.

"Really? I only smell gas and garbage" Mikey said.

"Shut up" Raph said, raising his hand in warning.

"Come on, we can't be here too long" Leo said, leading them to the shadows.

"Ha-ha, last one on the roof is the Shedder!" Mikey said, starting to run to the nearest house.

"I think you wouldn't make a good Shedder, Mikey" Don said, using his staff to jump ahead of Mikey.

"But we could use a Shedder with brains this time, Donnie" Raph said, taking the lead.

"But I think you could make the best Shedder from five of us, Raphy boy" Amy said, jumping as a cat from shell to shell, making Raph the number two.

"Ha-ha and I'm the winner!" Amy said, climbing the rooftop, "Or maybe not."

Leo was standing in front of her, moonlight showing his face as he smiled (in Amy's opinion) his most handsome smile.

Amy was so glad at that point that she was in her cat form, because her blush couldn't be seen.

"Well, at least I'm number two... Hey, Leo! When did you get here?" Mikey said, joining Amy and Leo.

"Trough the fire escapes when you four didn't pay attention to me" Leo said, helping Mikey to stand.

Soon Don and Raph came up too (Mikey making fun of Raph who had become the "Shedder" and Raph hitting Mikey for that).

"So, Fearless, what kind of practice were you thinking us to have?" Raph asked.

"Well..." Leo started.

"Guys, we have company" Don said, pointing the rooftop next to them.

"It's the Foot! I told ya they are still here!" Raph said.

"Okay, why are they running away?" Mikey asked when the Foot ninjas started to run away.

"Maybe they want us to follow them" Leo said, "come on."

"Yeah, maybe Karai wants to meet us" Raph said.

"Damn it, it's so dark I can't see where they went" Mikey said, "Don, don't you have your amazing night vision goggels with you?"

"No, I accidentally forgot them" Don said.

"No worries, I'll find them" Amy said and turned into a dog, starting to sniff the ground.

"There they are!" Leo said, pointing couple of ninjas, who had just appeared in their sight.

But when they got to the place where the ninjas have just been, there was nothing.

"This is weird. Usually the Foot comes to us, fight us and then they run away. Now they just run away" Mikey said.

"Looks like they left in a hurry" Don said, showing them a piece of clothe, similar which they have seen the Foot wearing.

"Maybe they got into a fight with each other" Mikey said, looking the clothes, "look there's the Foot sign" Mikey said, pointing the red mark.

"Let me see it" Amy said, walking closer to Don.

"Don't you mean smell it?" Mikey said grinning.

Don look at Mikey with a warning sign, as he let Amy to smell the clothe.

After sniffing it, she looked at the clothe with concerned face, and then Don with the same face.

"What is it?" Don asked.

"I... It doesn't smell like the Foot. Foot has its own smell, its smells like..."

"Feet."

"Mikey!" Raph said.

"Whaat?"

"No, not like feet, but it has its own smell, this one doesn't. But it does smell familiar, like I've smell it before" Amy said.

"Before?"

"Yeah, but I just can't remember."

"Are you sure? Maybe they decided to wash they clothes or changed deodorant" Mikey said.

Slap!

"Oww! What was that for?" Mikey asked, holding his head and looking at Raph.

"Because you're being an idiot... Hey, is it just me, or does it feels like the roof is crumbling?" Raph said, looking at his feet.

"What the shell? The roof _is_ crumbling! Let's get away from here!" Leo said, but it was too late and the whole building started collapse.

As they started to fall, Don quickly took a rope from his bag, throwing it to next rooftop, getting it hold on to something.

"Quickly, take my hand!" Don said and Raph took his hand.

"Mikey! Leo! Amy!"

Mikey took Raph's reached out hand and Leo took Mikey's. Amy turned into a cat and jump on Leo's shell.

"Leo! Try to get us to that fire escape!" Don yelled.

Leo started to swing himself, making his brothers swing with him. When he had enough speed, he let go of Mikey's hand and jump to fire escape,

others following his lead.

"What was that?" Raph asked.

"I don't know. I hope no one lived in there" Leo said, looking at the building that has been destroyed.

"No, I just remembered that house burned in a fire couple months back. It was so bad condition it was no wonder it started to collapse when we were top of it" Don said.

"We aren't that heavy!" Mikey said.

"Anyway, I think it's better if we get out of here. Someone could see us" Leo said.

As they got away from the fire escape to a dark ally, Leo turned to see his shoulder.

"You okay, Amy? You've been quiet for some time"

But there was no answer.

"Amy?" Leo said, touching his shell, just feeling his shell and katanas.

"Guys, Amy's not here!" Leo said.

"What? I thought she was with you!" Mikey said.

"She must have fallen when we jumped" Leo said, "let's go look for her."

Soon after, they got to fallen house.

"Amy? Are you here?" Mikey shouted.

"I hope she didn't fall badly, that was one nasty fall" Don said, looking at the fire escape where they've landed.

"I can't believe you let her fall! You should have known that she can't hold on to ya shell as a cat!" Raph said angrily to Leo.

"I know. I should have told her to hold on when I jumped" Leo said.

"Yeah, you should have" said a voice from the shadows.

Amy walked to them as a human, cleaning her clothes from the dust.

"Amy, you're alright!" Mikey exclaimed happily and hugged the girl.

"Yeah, I landed pretty well but then a small rock hit me on the head and I passed out for awhile. That's why I couldn't come to you earlier.

I woke up before you came here shouting my name" Amy said.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I should have told you hold on, to take care of you" Leo said.

"Its okay, Leo. I'm alive and kicking, right?" Amy said.

"Let's go home. I think it has been enough adventure to one night" Leo said.

"Or maybe not" Don said, turning around.

In front of them was over a dozen men with weapons, ready to shoot them.

"Who are these guys?" Mikey asked.

"Don't you recognize them Mikey? Those guys are Bishop's men" Don said.

"Finally time to kick some shell!" Raph said smiling and taking his sais.

"What are they doing here? And what do they want?" Leo asked.

And he got his answer quickly than expected.

"You know the orders. Take the girl alive, kill the turtles if you have to" said one man, who seemed to be the commander of the team.

Amy freeze. She has been able to run away from Bishop's men for so long, and now they just appeared like that.

Leo turned to see Amy, as he took his katanas.

"Amy, run! We'll hold them! Run, we'll follow you!" he yelled.

"There's no way I'm going to abandon you guys!" Amy said.

"Just go now! We'll catch up with you!" Leo said.

Amy saw the serious look on Leo's face and knew she have to obey the order.

She turned around and turned into an eagle and flew away from the Bishop's men, and her brothers.

'You better follow me' she thought, as she started to run for her life, again.

*******

**And that was the third one, I hope you liked it. :)**


	4. Monster?

**Fourth chapter!**

**TMNT (c) Mirage**

**Amy (c) me**

*******

**Chapter 4: Monster?**

Amy turned back to human and landed on the rooftop. She had been flying away from the fight, but she wasn't sure how far she had got. At least she couldn't

hear the fight anymore and she didn't want to go too far so her brothers wouldn't lose her.

She sighed. Again she was running, and now she had got the guys in the backfire, fighting because of her.

She closed her eyes, keeping the tears away. She wouldn't cry. She has never really cried. She had learned in the institution to shut off her feelings, and then

living with four male turtles made herself even better to hide her true feelings.

"Yeah... Hiding true feelings... I think I'm getting better with that" Amy said quietly to the wind.

Then she heard a sound behind her, and when she turned around she saw some Bishop's men, and they were dressed up like a foot soldier.

"So, it was just trap? There never was a Foot ninja near us, huh?" Amy asked.

There were three men and Amy knew that there weren't more than them, she sensed it.

"You're deadly wrong, if you think you can take me on" she said and seethed her katana.

She attacked the first one so fast that he wasn't able to react. He was on ground before he was able to raise a hand to cover himself.

Then she turned to other man, who was already got over the fact that his partner was knocked out.

He attacked her and she noticed that he was using a sword, not a gun like the rest of Bishop's men.

"Now let see who is better with sword, Bishop's man or Bishop's guinea pig" man said when their swords clashed.

The man pushed Amy hard, and she knew that he wasn't wielding the sword just for fun. But his words were still ringing in her mind.

'Bishop's _guinea pig?'_

And with everything she got, she pushed man harder than he was on her, jumped over him to his backside and kicked him on the back, making the man fell to

the ground. When he tried to get up, Amy kicked him on head, making him unconscious.

"I'm no Bishop's guinea pig, I'm a ninja, master Splinter's student and daughter" Amy said, looking coldly down at the man.

"A monster, to put shortly" said the third man.

Amy turned to see the man, looking coldly at the man who was trying to steal her freedom.

"Yeah, maybe. But not as bad as the man who you call your boss" Amy said.

"Then, tonight you are able to join the same kind as you are" the man said, as he started to attack.

This man too used a sword and was much better than the other one. She was dodging his attacks more than making her owns.

When the man was able to make a cut on her left arm, she knew she couldn't win like this. She fell to her knees, holding her bleeding arm.

"And I thought you were under same teacher as those turtles, but you really aren't much of a chance. Now it's time for you to go to sleep

and when you wake up you will find yourself from your childhood home" he said and smiled a crazy smile.

When he got closer to Amy, a smile came to Amy's face.

"You really are an idiot" she said, and before the man could say or do anything, Amy turned into a horse, rising on two feet and kicked the man on the chest.

She then landed on his chest, standing on his chest before he passed out from the pressure the weight of the horse was making on his lungs.

Amy turned back to human and walked away. She was just about to jump to other rooftop, when she heard voices behind her.

She turned around and saw how three men were standing up.

It couldn't be true. She had knocked them out so they shouldn't be waking up for couple of hours. But now they were standing there like she hasn't even hit them.

But then she realized. She remembered how Bishop had kidnapped master Splinter and made with his DNA "a human" who was much more powerful than normal human.

'So Bishop has advanced with his super-human idea to this, making normal humans into super-humans' Amy thought, as she got ready to fight.

She knocked them out again, and they stood up, again. Again they were down, and again they were up. Again, again, again and again.

Amy wasn't sure how many times she had knocked them out and see them stand up again. She was even more injured than the three men, even when Amy was pushing them harder.

"What do you think about our new drug? I think your turtle friends like this one too. We all have the same drug in our veins" said one man.

'They all have the same power?' Amy thought, not liking the idea at all.

If the enemies keep on coming without any injuries, Mikey would panic at that point.

Don would start to think why that happens; letting the other three fight as he tried his best to think a way to win the enemy. And at the same time he would be unguarded,

easily to take out. Raph would get frustrated, trying to calm Mikey and protect Don at the same time, and then he would start attack the enemy without any kind of plan,

and that wouldn't end happily. Leo wouldn't be able to control all his brothers, losing his way to fight properly when his thoughts were running away from him.

Her brothers needed her, she have to get to them fast as she could, she have to get rid of these men.

And then something snapped in her mind. She was furious. It was their fault that she was there, not able to help the four turtles, their fault that something bad would happen to them.

She turned to face the men, without thinking she turned into a tiger and charged, her sharp teeth and nails showing and their target were those three men. And then everything went

dark in Amy's mind.

***

It felt like she had woken up from a nightmare, but then she realized that she was still standing on that same rooftop where she have been fighting.

"What happened? Did I pass out?" she asked herself.

Then she noticed one man lying on her feet. She looked at him. How come he could be unconscious if they couldn't be defeated like that?

But then she realized it, or more likely saw it. The man lied in a pond of blood. She looked around her. The two other men too were dead. Then she looked herself.

She was covered in blood. Her hands and clothes, they were in those men's blood.

Amy fell to her knees. She hadn't ever killed anyone before. What right did she have to kill these men? They must have wives, children.

She looked at the man who was closest to her. It was that man who had called her a monster. Was she really? Was she any better than these three men who had

tried to capture a girl to take her into experiment? Why had she done this?

'Did I lost control of myself like Raph, Letterhead and Leo had lost control of them?' Amy thought.

She sat there for a while, before she started walking away. She had to find the guys.

***

"Well, that's that. It took a while to take them out."

"I wonder how they could do that. There's no real explanation for all this."

"Who cares? We are unbeatable!"

"We should move on and find Amy" Leo said, and turned to see his brothers.

They all have bruises, he and Raph had most of them and Don didn't have much. He had been trying to figure out most of the fought why they enemies just keep coming even when

they knocked them out.

Raph had several small cuts on his face and arms. Mikey's eye was swelling up and Don, well Don has couple of bruises on his hands and legs, otherwise he was okay.

Leo himself also had small cuts on his arms and legs and he had got one bad hit on his forehead.

"First I want to see that wound of yours, Leo" Don said.

"It's okay, we have to find Amy, and some of those men went after her" Leo said.

"She's okay" Don said.

"How can you be so sure?" Leo said when Don started to clean his wound.

"Because... because she's one of us and we don't fall that easily" Don said and put a bandage on Leo's forehead.

"Now let's move on" Leo said.

But before they were able to even move, they heard a voice behind them.

"Are you guys alright?"

Four turtles turned around and saw the girl they were about to go searching.

"Amy? Are you alright?" Don asked, stepping closer to Amy, who was still on the shadows.

"...Yeah" she said, even though Don felt like she was just saying it not to worry them too much.

"Why did you come back as a human? Three men went after you. They could have found you and follow you" Leo said.

"They did catch me" Amy said.

"And you defeated them, right?" Mikey asked.

"Then why did you come back as a human? You know they won't stay unconscious forever" Raph said.

"I... They can't follow me" Amy said, and finally stepped out from the shadows so her brothers could see her.

Mikey screamed his girly scream, Don and Raph gasped and Leo looked at her with shock on his face.

Amy was covered in blood. Her face, hands and clothes.

"Amy, don't tell me that's your own blood?" Don asked.

"No, it's not" Amy said and fell on her knees.

Leo was the first one to get closer to Amy. He walked to her and got her up.

"Come on, we get back to the lair and clean you up, well clean us all up" Leo said and took Amy's hand on his own.

"You... You're hurt" she said, looking at the boys' faces.

"It's not biggy" Raph said.

"But you got hurt because of me" Amy said.

"We got hurt because we care about you and want to keep you safe" Leo said when he led her to the manhole.

"Come on" he said and opened the manhole.

Soon they were back to the lair. Master Splinter was already in bed; he had used to that his children came home late but still alright.

Amy was so thankful about that right now, she wouldn't have wanted master Splinter to see her right now.

"Let's get you clean" Leo said to Amy, heading to the bathroom.

"Leo, I can go myself, thank you" Amy said and let go of Leo's hand.

"Oh, okay" Leo said and looked how she walked towards they bathroom, which Don had been able to make them.

When she was gone, Mikey turned to Leo.

"What about us? Why she can use the bathroom all by herself and we can't?" he asked.

"Because she's a girl, Mikey" Don said, "come on, we will clean up in the kitchen."

"Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she can use the bathroom all by herself. It's not a female territory" Mikey said.

"Mikey, she was covered blood all over her body" Don said.

"So what? So I am. Well, not as bad as she was, but still" Mikey said.

Don looked to his other two brothers for help, but Raph only gave him a I'm-ain't-gonna-explain-this-one-to-him-look, and Leo didn't seem to notice

what was going on.

Don sighed.

"Mikey, when you whole body is... dirty, what do you do to it?" Don asked.

"I wash it" Mikey answered.

"Yes, and what Amy have to do before she can wash her body?" Don asked.

"Uh..." Mikey said, "take soap with her?" he said.

Raph laughed and Don sighed again.

"No, Mikey, she has to take her clothes off. And that's why you can't go there alone and make Amy to come with us, or go with Amy to the bathroom" Don said.

"Why? I still don't..." Mikey started, before he stopped and looked into emptiness for a while before looking back at Don.

"She's a girl, and she would be naked and I can't go there because I'm a boy" Mikey said.

"Good one, Mike. I think you got a worse hit on your head than in your eye" Raph said, tapping Mikey on the head.

"Come on then. Mikey, get some ice on your eye, Leo and Raph, wash your wounds before I look at them" Don ordered his brothers.

"Aye, aye captain!" Mikey said.

***

An hour later Don had been able to clean the deepest cuts in Raph and Leo's skin, changed a new bandage on Leo's forehead and put some ice on Mikey's swollen eye.

He really was the medic of this family. Well, not always. Amy was the real one; she always took care of their wounds and takes care of Splinter when he was ill.

But now when Amy hadn't been able to do it, he had done the medic's work.

Amy hasn't come to see them after she had gone to the bathroom. Don thought it was because she still blamed herself that they had got hurt, and because of that couldn't see them.

Don walked past the bathroom to his room, when he heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. He hesitated a moment before he opened the door.

Inside was Amy, on her knees on the bathroom floor, resting her head on her hands and holding the sink, a towel wrapped around her body. And she was Don looked at that miserably sight, he realized that he hadn't ever seen Amy crying. Not even when she got her hand broken at the age of twelve, or when some boys have

chased her around for hours when she was in her cat form. Not ever had Amy shed a tear, well not at least in front of them. Don wasn't sure should he leave her, but he couldn't do that.

Amy had always been there for them. She had comforted him when he told her about that horrible where he got with Ultimate Draco case, and when he told her about the nightmares he had

got after he was transformed into a monster. He couldn't abandon her.

"Amy? What's the matter?" he asked.

Amy looked to the door and Don was able to see behind her tears that she hadn't notice him.

"Donny?" she asked, her voice broken.

"What's the matter?" Don asked again, sitting across to Amy.

"I... I killed those men, Donny. And... And I don't even remember it. I... I just lost control of myself and.... and killed those men. I... One of those men, he... he called me monster,

and he was right. I'm a monster; I've become what Bishop always wanted me to be!" Amy said, break into tears and put her hands on her face.

Don looked at her before took her hands on his own, looking her into the eyes.

"You're not a monster, nee-chan. Only people who think you're a monster are Bishop and his men, and those men try to save the world from little green men" Don said and smiled.

"But I killed those men, Donny!"

"What were you thinking before you lost control?" Don asked.

"How... How I should get back to you to... to make sure you... you are alright" Amy said through her sobs.

"You are like Raph. He too loses control of himself, or Leo who also lost control of himself a while back. But they are no monsters, are they? And think about Leatherhead,

do you think he's a monster even when he thinks like that of himself?"

Amy shook her head to no.

"Only reason for your actions was that you were trying to defend yourself and help us. A monster wouldn't do that" Don said.

When Amy still looked unconvinced, Don tried another way.

"If you want we can go tomorrow to Leatherhead's place and you can talk about your feelings. I think he can understand your feelings" Don said.

A fragile smile came to Amy's face and she hugged Don.

"Thanks, Donny" she said.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Don said and helped her up.

When he turned around, a smile that had been come up on his face for helping his sister, vanished when he saw other turtle on the doorstep.

Leo stood there, looking like he wasn't able to know what to say or do.

"Leo" Amy said, and her voice said that she was surprised but happy at the same time to see Leo there.

"I... You two should get to bed, it's already late and we have practice tomorrow" Leo finally said, and before Amy or Don could say anything, Leo walked away.

But Don noticed that he had a disappointed look in his face, like he was betrayed.

*******

**There was the fourth chapther. I don't when I'm able to finish the chapther five because I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow, but I'll try my best to send it as soon as possible.**

**I hope you liked the chapter four. :)**


	5. Confessions and Consequences

**Finally, the fifth chapter! My whole holiday I was thinking this over and over again. I hope you like it.**

**TMNT (c) Mirage**

**Amy (c) me**

*******

**Chapter 5: Confessions and Consequences**

Couple days later they resumed their training. Splinter has wanted to give them some rest after what happened with Bishop's men.

Master Splinter made them fight in pairs, first Leo against Mikey and Raph against Don, and he made Amy rest at that time.

"Use your skills like you would in combat. Even when you're against your siblings, you have to fight seriously" Splinter told them, "begin!"

Amy watched when Leo and Mikey bowed to each other. Leo had been acting weird for some time, he hasn't said a thing to her or Don and Amy had

a feeling it has something to do with Leo seeing her and Don in the bathroom. She also believed that Don knew something about it, but when Amy

had asked about it from him, he had denied it.

'That liar' Amy thought, as she watched how Don was dodging Raph's attacks.

Amy would have wanted to talk with Leo, ask what was wrong with him, but ever time they were alone someone always appeared or Leo vanished.

She just have to wait until she had her fight with Leo, then she could confront him.

"That is enough" Master Splinter's voice made Amy to leave her thoughts.

"Raphael you go against Leonardo, Amy you come fight with Michelangelo and Donatello is your turn to rest" Splinter told them.

"Heh, ya need some rest from that beat I just gave ya, bro" Raph said when Don took Amy's place.

"Aww come one! First Leo and now you! If I have to go against Raph next, this will be the worst training session ever!" Mikey said when Amy stand in front of him.

"What's wrong with me?" Amy asked.

"You are as obsessed with fighting like Leo. Don is the only easygoing" Mikey said.

"And here talks the champion. And Leo's not that obsessed with fighting. Aren't messing him with our other brother, Raphael?" Amy asked smiling.

"Well today he is. Almost the same when he was all nuts after that last showdown with the Shedder" Mikey said, and looked at Leo over Amy's shoulder.

Amy couldn't say or ask anything before master Splinter's voice heard again: "Begin!"

Mikey got his nunchacks from his belt and Amy seethed her katana.

Mikey was good with nunchacks, Amy gave him that. She hasn't ever really fought against Mikey and he had really improved, and he was pushing her more, and all she could

do was dodge his attacks. When Splinter finally yelled them to stop, it was clear which one of them had won.

"Hah! I won against Amy!" Mikey said happily.

"Yeah, you won against a girl. You really are a great ninja, Mikey" Don said.

"No, Donnie. When its Mikey against Amy, it's two girls fighting" Raph said.

"Hey!" Mikey said angrily.

"My students!" Splinter said, making Raph, Mikey and Don quiet down.

"Now it's Raphael and Michelangelo's turn and Amy and Donatello's. Leonardo, you shall rest now" Splinter said.

"Hah! Everyone has to rest after fighting with me!" Raph said.

"Yeah, but now you're going to rest, Raphy boy" Mikey said.

"What do you want to bet that fight ends up Raph chasing Mikey around the lair?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, because you would win" Don said.

"Begin!" Splinter said.

The fight with Don was easier than with Mikey. It wasn't because Don would be weaker than Mikey, but it was because Amy had sparred with Don more than with Mikey

and she had also fought alongside with Don more than with Mikey. She knew his moves and on the other hand, so did he hers.

'But Donny really knows some awesome tricks with his bo' Amy thought when she dodged Don's attack.

When the match was over, both Amy and Don survived as winners. Amy looked at Mikey and Raph's direction and saw how Raph was chasing after Mikey who was

singing about Raph being slow and him being Battle Nexus champion.

"Told you so" Don said.

"That is enough, Raphael, Michelangelo!" Splinter said.

"Now, it's Leonardo and Amy's turn and Donatello and Michelangelo's turn. Raphael, you may rest now" Splinter said.

"Aww, did you get tired from all that running, Raphy boy?" Mikey teased.

"Michelangelo!"

"Eep! Sorry sensei"

Amy looked at Leo who had stood in front of her.

He seemed normal, but he just didn't feel like it.

They bowed to each other and seethed they katanas.

Leo started attacking her with his full strength, and Amy realized that he had taken Splinter's words little but too seriously.

Amy dodged and pushed her own sword middle of Leo's two katanas.

"What is with you today?" she asked, when they face was close enough so Leo could hear her even when she was almost whispering.

"Nothing's wrong" Leo said.

"Then why Mikey said you fought the same way when you were all guilty with our last showdown with the Shedder?" Amy asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just letting some steam off" Leo said.

"From what?"

"From fighting Bishop's men" Leo said.

"You still have some steam? Even when you fought all those unbeatable men?" Amy asked.

Leo pushed Amy towards the wall, making Amy standing between Leo and the wall.

"Yes, I still have some steam" he said.

"Why?" Amy asked, suddenly realizing how close Leo's face actually was on her own.

"Because..." Leo started, and came even closer, his beak touching Amy's nose.

"Enough!"

Leo's face went away as fast as it had come to her. Amy stood there, puzzled and frozen. Her heart was racing so fast she couldn't even count

it beats. What the hell just happened was the only thing ringing in her mind.

"Amy! Did you hear what I said?" master Splinter's voice came somewhere beyond her reality.

"Are you alright my daughter?"

Amy looked around and saw master Splinter's face to hers, as close as Leo's has been minutes before.

"I... I'm sorry master Splinter. I just dozed off, what were you saying?"

"I said that it's your turn to fight with Raphael, and Leonardo and Donatello will too, it's Michelangelo's turn to rest" Splinter said.

"Yes! Master, do I have to sit here and watch? I mean after this the training is over, so it's all over for me..." Mikey started.

"Michelangelo! You will sit and learn at the same time!" Splinter said angrily, making Mikey sit down and piped down.

"Hah, that go' tha' bozo" Raph said.

"Are you alrigh' sis?" he asked, turning to Amy.

"I'm fine, don't worry" Amy said.

"You sure? You look'd kind of tens'd after that figh' with Leo" Raph said.

"I'm fine, I'll tell you. My mind just left somewhere else. Now, are we gonna fight or have you started playing Leo jr.?" Amy asked.

"Hmph" was Raph's only answer as he seethed his sais.

Raph was the fiercest of all brothers, and Amy had always feared that anger of his. She wasn't sure should she be happy or not that they have someone

as strong as Raph in their family. But at least she had something that Raph didn't have, her speed. She was fastest of her family, even faster than Mikey, even

though she didn't have his acrobat styles.

But just when Amy had got Raph tired trying to keep up with her speed, behind them they heard a yell.

"What are you doing? Are you out of your mind?!"

Raph and Amy turned around and saw Don on his back, his bo out of his reach and Leo pointing his katana right at his throat.

Master Splinter stood helplessly behind Leo, not sure what to do and Mikey looked like he was watching a horror movie.

"I saw you... I saw how you looked at her... And you knew..! How... How could you?!" Leo yelled, looking like he was out of his mind.

"Leo, calm down..." Don said, trying to stay calm himself.

But the katana was already swinging down.

"NO!"

"Leonardo!"

"Stop 'im!"

"Donny!"

Next thing all six of them realized was that Splinter was holding Leo's other hand and Mikey other one. Amy and Raph had both blocked Leo's attack with they own weapons.

Don still lied on the ground on his back, looking at the scene.

"Leonardo, calm down, do you realize what you were going to do?" Splinter asked.

"I...I..." Leo breathed heavily, let go of his katana, looking his hands in disbelief.

Amy turned to see Don.

"Donny, are you alright?" she asked, kneeling next to Don.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Don said.

Then Amy noticed that he had a small wound on his cheek.

"You got a little wound here, but I clean it up for you, so stay still" Amy said.

She got a little back from her belt and got bandages out.

"I hope yer real happy now, Leo. You hurted your own brother" Raph said.

"I... I Donnie, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened..." Leo said, stepping closer to Don.

"You acted like your old self, like I told you" Amy said, not looking at Leo and still cleaning Don's wound.

"Now, all done" Amy said when Leo went silent, and she put a bandage on Don's cheek.

"Let me help you up" she said and offered her hand to Don, who took it.

"It should be okay, but I hope it won't leave a scar" Amy said and put a little kiss on Don's cheek.

"You.. You lowlife!" Leo yelled, and came Don with pure rage, ready to hit him.

And he did hit. But not Don.

Amy flew away from Don and Leo, hitting to the ground.

She sat up, holding her cheek, looking angrily at Leo.

"No! Amy!"

"What the hell's yer problem, Leo!"

"You really do enjoy hurting the people who are dear to you. You would have hit Donny again if I hadn't blocked it. Who's your next victim? Mikey?" Amy said, her voice so cold

you could almost feel the ice forming from her mouth.

"I... I didn't mean it..."

"Funny thing how you didn't mean to give a wound on Donny's cheek or hit me hard on the face" Amy said, stepping closer to Leo.

"Amy, please, listen to me... I don't know how it happened, it just..." Leo said.

"Happened. But it's alright. Maybe you just wanted to make us all feel good by making yourself a monster too. I mean, Raph had always been called a monster

because of his rage, Donny was mutated into a monster and I've been labeled as monster by other humans. Only ones who aren't "monsters" in our little family are you

and Mikey, but you didn't want to have the pleasure to let Mikey be the first one, right?" Amy said, looking into Leo's eyes.

"No, you're wrong... This wasn't the same thing... I've already killed that monster in me..." Leo said and closed his eyes.

"I'm really not believing that."

"Shut up!"

Slam!

And again Leo's hand swinged and once again Amy hold her cheek.

"Master Splinter, I'm taking Donny to rest. It seems that his leg got dislocated before. Come on Donny" Amy said and helped Don to walk.

She didn't pay attention that she had two bruises on her cheeks, didn't pay attention to Raph, Master Splinter or Mikey's attempts to talk to her.

Didn't pay attention to Leo at all, who tried his best to follow her (unable to do that thanks to Raph and Mikey).

When Amy and Don had disappeared to other room, Raph took Leo by the shoulders, shaking him in front of him.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" he yelled.

"I... I don't know... It just went dark for a moment and subconsciously I was aware what I was doing..." Leo said, looking his own hands, and then looking

helplessly at Splinter.

"Master... What's wrong with me?" he asked.

"Anger. You have built a strong anger inside of you for some reason. That anger got out while fighting with Donatello" Splinter said.

"Do you feel angry now, my son?"

"No, master, only ashamed" Leo said head down.

"Do you think that anger had something to do with Donatello?"

"Yeah."

"Do you feel your anger would rise again if you face Donatello?"

"No, master."

"Good. Then you should meditate about this for a moment before you apologize to Donatello and Amy."

"Yes, master Splinter" Leo said and bowed.

***

"Amy, are you okay?" Don asked.

He was sitting on his bed and Amy was wrapping his leg, not looking at him.

"Amy?" Don asked again, when Amy didn't give him an answer.

"Now, all done, it should be okay soon enough" Amy said and smiled, her eyes closed. She still wasn't looking at him.

"Yes, my leg is fine, but what about you?" Don asked again.

Amy stood up and turn her back on him.

"I'm fine" she said quietly.

"You can show feelings, I'm your brother, remember? You can tell me everything. You can cry on my shoulder" Don said.

"There's no need to cry" Amy said.

"He hit you, twice. You can let it out."

"Why?" Amy finally said, "Why I have to feel this way, Donny?" Amy asked.

"What way?" Don asked, stood up and used his bo staff to help him walk.

"Why I can't just hate him for what he did? Why I try to defend him after what he did to you?" Amy asked, turned around and Don saw tears falling on her face.

Don put his hand on her shoulder, while Amy cried silently.

"Because we both know that he wasn't acting like himself. I don't hate him for what he did, I hate myself for what I did and didn't do" Don said.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.

"You know that he wasn't himself because you know him best. And because your feelings towards him" Don said, ignoring Amy's question.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Amy said, but her blush gave her away.

"Oh, really?" Don said and a smile came on his face.

"I... I'm going out, I need some fresh air after all this. You better sit down, Donny, so you leg can rest" Amy said, and she was gone.

***

There was a knock on Don's door and when he look up, he saw Leo standing on the doorway.

"Leo, come on in" Don said and put his laptop away.

Leo walked next to Don's bed, looking down, before bowing to him.

"I'm sorry what I did to you and I hope you can find in your heart to forgive me" he said.

"It's alright Leo. I've already forgiven you, so there's no need to do that anymore" Don said.

"But, Donnie... I..." Leo started.

"It's alright. I know why you were upset. Because you saw me with Amy. You thought I was stealing her from you. It's normal for males to do that" Do said.

"You're labeling me" Leo said.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, you were jealous, and it was my fault that I didn't come to explain everything to you after you saw us" Don said.

"Thanks Donnie" Leo said.

"But you should talk to Amy. She didn't listen to me and went out. I think it's best if you talk to her" Don said.

"Yeah" Leo said, turned around and ran to the sewers.

Leo didn't have to think twice where Amy could be. Even when she was haunted by the people, there was one place where no one could spot her easily

and that spot was her favorite.

When Leo got topside, he realized the sun was setting. The last shining was drowning into the ocean.

Leo ran through rooftops. The only bad thing about Amy's favorite place was that it was so far away from everything else.

Finally he was there. He was standing in front of a skyscraper.

'This is gonna get hard' Leo thought, when he started to climb, 'it easier for Amy, she can just turn in to a bird and fly.'

When he got to the top, he spotted Amy sitting on the edge of the rooftop.

"What do you want, Leo?" she asked.

"Talk to you, explain my actions" Leo said, stepping closer.

"So, you want to explain to why did you hit your younger brother and me?" she asked.

"Yes" Leo said firmly.

"This is gotta be good then" Amy said and turned around to see Leo.

"The reason why I attacked Don and tried to hit him was jealousy. Donnie himself opened my eyes, when I talked to him" Leo started.

"Jealousy?" Amy asked with confused face.

"Yeah... For some time now, I had these growing feelings toward you, and I've realized that they were more than just brotherly.

Don was the only one who knew about this and said I should tell you the truth. Just when I was able to even think a way how to tell you,

I saw you and Don in the bathroom and I thought that there was something going on with you and him" Leo told her and took a deep breathe and continued.

"I was furious and that fury just got stronger when I saw how close you were. All that anger and jealousy came out when I practiced with Don. I now know how stupid

I was, I never realized what Don said about you and him; he had always been your favorite brother" Leo said and looked at Amy, who still looked kind of confused.

"The truth is that I like you Amy, no I think I really love you Amy" Leo said and looked at Amy again.

Amy looked at him like he was speaking turkey to her. Then she finally snapped out of it and a small smile came on her face.

"You love, eh?" she asked, "So what you're saying means your love towards me made you hurt Donny?"

She turned to face Leo.

"You hurted your own brother because you couldn't tell me the truth! You almost killed him because you love me!" she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Leo. I have to be alone for awhile. Go without me, I'll come back later" she said, turned around and jumped on the lower rooftop, before Leo could say anything.

When she was alone, her thoughts started running.

'He loves me? Why do I feel so ashamed? Because his feelings towards me made him hurt Donny, right? But why did I have to yell at him? I could have

hugged him, tell him the truth from my side' she thought and looked at the sky, where the sun was almost gone.

'Can I blame him for what he did? I would probably have felt the same way if I had seen him with someone else. I mean, back then I was only wearing a towel,

of course he got the wrong idea' she thought and looked up to the rooftop where she had been standing minutes before.

'Donny had already forgiven him. Why can't I? Donny doesn't blame me for what happened to him. And he knows the truth, mine and Leo's. And Donny would

get so angry with me if I didn't tell Leo the truth here. He's sometimes so girly, that Donny' Amy thought and started running.

She ran over the rooftop and turned into a bird, and flew to the highest rooftop.

Leo was still standing there, helpless, when Amy landed to the top of the building. She was just few meters away from him.

"Leo," she started smiling, "the truth is I have those same feelings towards you too" she said and took few steps closer to him.

"I... I really do lo..." but she couldn't finish that sentence.

Suddenly, from the air dropped five wires, surrounding Amy. Each one of them had a machine which looked like a collar, one bigger than the others.

Before she could do a thing, four collars opened up and got her arms and legs. Immediately when they closed around her writs and ankles, they gave her an electronic shock

and she passed out. Now she was floating in the air like a marionette in its strings.

"Amy!" Leo yelled and got his katana, and looked up to the sky.

There was a helicopter, but it didn't make a sound even when it was flying so low. Leo realized that the strong wind he had felt was from the helicopter, and he thought

it was coming from the ocean.

"What the hell?" he said quietly.

"Like it? It's a new toy I got. A helicopter that doesn't make a sound. Really good thing when you want to ambush someone" heard a voice.

Leo dropped his gaze from the helicopter and saw a man standing next to Amy, man who was wearing nothing else but black, cruel eyes behind those black sunglasses.

"Bishop" Leo said, anger coming out from every letter.

"Correct. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to collect my lab rat. You've babysitted her long enough and it's time for her to come back home" Bishop said and

took a remote control from his pocket and released Amy from the wires, leaving collars in her arms and ankles. He then took the biggest collar and put it on

Amy's neck.

"You're not taking her anywhere" Leo said and took his other katana.

"Yes I am" Bishop said and took Amy's katana and pointed it to Amy's neck.

"If you make a move to attack me she will die" Bishop said.

Leo looked at Bishop and saw how some blood drops came from Amy's neck when the sword pointed too hard on her skin.

He lowered his weapons.

"That's a boy" Bishop said, when the ladder came down from the helicopter.

"Oh, and she won't need these anymore" Bishop said, took Amy's bandana and katana away from her and threw them to Leo.

"Something for you so don't forget her" Bishop said, a victorious smile on his face, when he and Amy were taken to the helicopter.

Leo fell to his knees, looking at Amy's katana and bandana. He wasn't able to save her, or defend her. She was gone. And they couldn't track her,

because Don had planted a tracker to Amy's katana. Her dark green bandana. She always said that it made her one of them because she had something

green on her.

Leo put his hand on his face, putting Amy's bandana on his face at the same time. Her smell was still on the clothe.

The sun had set. The light of the world was gone. And so was the light of Leo's life gone too, along with the sun.

*******

**There, I hope it was good, I try to make the next chapter soon :)**


	6. After the Kidnap

**Thank you for reviews!**

**Chapter six is here!**

**TMNT (c) Mirage**

**Amy (c) me**

*******

**Chapter 6: After the Kidnap**

"Don! What are you doing? You should be resting!"

Don raised his head and saw Mikey looking angrily at him.

"Don't worry Mikey. I'm just sitting here and working. My leg is resting, beside, it's better already" he said, and pointed his injured leg that was

resting on the other chair.

"If I was Amy you would be already in your bed" Mikey said.

"Where is she? And Leo?" Raph asked.

"Out. Both of them" Don said.

"How'd you know..? Wait a minute! Don't tell me that ya let them out together after what happened?" Raph asked.

"It's alright Raph. Those two have something they need to discuss with each other and its best that they do it outside together and _alone_" Don said,

When Raph turned around to leave the lair.

"I don't know what you and Amy have been talkin' but she's my lil' sis too! And after what Leo did, I don't really trust him!" Raph yelled.

Don looked calmly at his older brother and Mikey looked confused his both brothers.

"I'm gonna go find Amy and bring her home, was Leo with her or not" Raph said, and turned to the door again.

Before he was able to even open the door, it already opened, showing Leo, who looked more lost than ever.

He looked at Raph, like he hadn't seen him before and passed him by.

"Leo, you back" Raph said, surprised from his brothers action not to yell at him trying to leave the lair.

"Where's Amy?" Mikey asked, looking behind Leo, thinking that she would in her cat form and resting on Leo's shell.

"She's... She's gone" Leo said with broken voice.

"What do you mean gone?" Don asked.

Leo showed them Amy's katana and bandana which he had knotted on the sword.

"Bishop... He took her... I couldn't do a thing to stop him... He was threating her life if I made a move to attack him or save her" Leo said.

And then, front of all his brothers, he broke. He fell to his knees and he covered his face as tears fell from his eyes.

All three brothers just watched at Leo. He hadn't ever broken down, ever. He was always calm, always the one with the plan, but now...

Even Raph, who had looked like he could kill Leo when he told them how Bishop had stolen Amy, was now looking Leo with sorry in his eyes.

"Don't worry Leo. We will get her back" Mikey said, kneeling next to his eldest brother.

"How? We have her sword. The tracker is on the sword" Leo said.

"We don't need the sword to track her down" Don said.

Others looked at him confused.

"After our first encounter with Bishop, when he told us how he had used Amy, I started to make a new traicer. That one traicer on her sword had been there ever since

we started to go topside, just incase. Anyway, I was able to finish the first one before Karai destroyed our second lair. Also my blueprints were able to survive from that one.

This new tracker is inside of Amy, and it's impossible to notice" Don explained.

"So how did you get it inside of her?" Mikey asked.

"Easy. You see you have to plant a new tracker once a month, because it will melt inside her stomach. I haven't told Amy about this one, because I knew she would

get angry with me, using my energy for protecting her. So, once a month when she made us breakfeast, I insisted on making her breakfeast so I could put the tracker in her food

without her noticing it. You see, the chip is so small, you don't see or felt it, when it's in your mouth" Don continued.

"You must have been so frustrated when you hadn't been able to tell us all that" Raph said.

"Can you tell us where they are heading?" Leo asked.

"Yes, let's just see" Don said and turned around to see his computers, and the other three came around him.

"There" Don said and pointed a green signal which was heading to west.

"Okay then, let's follow them" Raph said.

"No" Leo said.

"Why not? It's Bishop, that Bishop who mutated Amy and keep her prisoner for ten years" Mikey said.

"We will rescue her, but not immediately. Don's leg isn't healed yet, we need a plan and a way to get to Bishop, and we need to see where they land.

It would be pointless to follow them and try to land next to them without them noticing us. Also, Bishop knew about the traicer on Amy's sword so he thinks we

can't find her. If we start follow now, we miss our element of surprise" Leo told them.

"But... But..." Mikey started.

"Leo's right. Beside, Bishop doesn't kill Amy, he will do everything else, but we have to hope that Amy will be strong. Also, if we got him by surprise we can save

her easily" Don told them.

"But how are we gonna get there without them noticing us? Bishop's hide places have always been something weird; he might be heading to North Pole. And they have will

detect us if go to them with something big" Raph said.

"Follow me" Don said and stood up.

He led them to his engine room.

"Amy thought that something like this would be nice, and I'm almost finished with it. This is also the reason why I don't want to leave right now" Don said and switched the light on.

The helicopter which Don had got earlier was in the engine room.

"What? It's the same as before, what's so big about that one?" Mikey asked.

"This one" Don said and got inside the helicopter.

And then the helicopter disappeared.

"What the shell?!" Raph yelled.

"Surprised? This baby can get invisible and it can't be seen in the radar. Also, it doesn't make a sound" Don said and made the chopper reappear again.

"Awesome!" Mikey said.

"I have to test it before we get going. I think it will take about three days to get this ready" Don said.

"Right, on the mean time we will train and Don will join us when he can. We will leave in three days" Leo said.

***

_Somewhere in the West coast_

Amy started to wake up; looking around her she saw nothing else but darkness.

'Where the shell am I? The last thing I remember was when I was with Leo on the rooftop. Leo, where's Leo?' Amy thought looking around her, or at least she tried to.

She couldn't move. She looked at her hands and saw that her wrists were together by handcuffs. When she tried to move her legs, she felt that the same thing had done to

her ankles.

'No matter. I just have turn into something that doesn't have legs or arms' Amy thought and pictured a snake in her mind.

The four turtles always thought that her transform was easy, but it really wasn't. She had to think the animal in her mind clearly and when she was younger, the change was

always difficult. Even when she had joined her new family seven years ago, she hadn't been able to transform all the animals. Now that was possible, thanks to the training with

master Splinter.

Amy closed her eyes and thought the snake really clearly, so clearly she could see the pattern in its back and the colour of its eyes.

But when she was ready for the transform she got an electronic shock on her neck. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

She landed on her face and smelled mould from the ground.

"You shouldn't do that" heard a voice somewhere above her.

Amy raised her face and saw that she was inside of a cage, and behind the bars stood Bishop.

Anger raised from Amy, as she tried to stood up, but fell to her knees.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Your home, if you still want to call it like that, after all these years" Bishop said.

"Where's Leo?" she asked.

"He stayed in New York. I don't do anything with him or with his brothers. You're my true goal, my little pet" Bishop said, an evil smile coming on his face.

"Only pet you have is Stockman, an idiot who does everything with your orders" Amy said.

"Whatever you said. But you're a pet, because you have a collar. And thanks to that collar you can't transform. If you try that, it will punish you. Like a owner

punishes his pet for trying to escape. You can transform only with my presence, when I order you. But now, you can rest for awhile. We will see if living with those

mutants had made you better" Bishop said and walked away.

When Bishop was gone, Amy turned on her back and touched the collar with her fingers. It felt like she wouldn't be able to take it off by herself.

She couldn't move, she couldn't transform and she was somewhere far away from her family. She could felt that. She had always got that animal ability for herself

and she was able to hear and smell like animals. But she didn't track any similar scents. The only thing she could smell was the lab, which she had been trying forget

for seven years.

Amy closed her eyes. She didn't have her bandana or her sword. She was sure that Bishop had got rid of them, knowing that her tracker was in her sword.

Amy opened her eyes and faced the ugly truth. There was no way the guys could find her from there. All she know that Leo was with her, but Bishop could have took

him prisoner as well, or worse. She even didn't know if the turtles knew she was gone. She had left the lair angry and only one who knew that was Don, who knew she would come

back at morning.

She cursed herself for being so stupid. Why she had been topside as human? Why? Now she didn't know if Leo was alright, and if anything had happened to him

she could never forgive herself.

'If I get home from here, I'll ground myself' Amy thought, and a small smile came on her face when she thought about her family.

But that smile didn't last long. Her family. Mikey, Raph, Master Splinter, Donny... and Leo. She hoped she could see them again, even once if she was forced to stay in this place.

Again Amy closed her eyes, as a small tear came running down her cheek.

Somewhere, somehow the sunlight was able to shine on Amy's face. She opened her eyes, almost forgetting where she was, thinking she had fallen asleep on the rooftop.

But when she opened her eyes and saw the dark ceiling. She was still a prisoner.

"Good morning, Amy" heard the voice Amy hated the most.

"I see you prefer to sleep on the floor. Something you usually do?" Bishop asked.

"Well, it's time to get up, so be a good girl and do it without me using force" Bishop said, when Amy didn't answer.

He took a remote from his pocket, pushed a button and the ties holding Amy from her ankles and wrists. Slowly, she stood up and looked Bishop into eyes.

"That was easier than I thought it would be. It seems you have returned to your old self in one night" Bishop said and smiled when he opened the door to let

Amy out.

Amy walked on Bishop's side, which made the man smile even more.

"Now, let's get to your training" Bishop said and put his hand on Amy's shoulder.

That was the move she have been waiting for. She took a grip of Bishop's hand and throw him on the floor. Bishop wasn't able to react for Amy's sudden attack.

When Bishop was lying on the ground, Amy ran away from him. She had been able to escape from Bishop before; she would be able to do it again.

There were no men near them. She could be able to hide somewhere and take the collar away and get back to New York.

But Amy wasn't able to think her plan through when Bishop yelled: "Not so fast!"

And then Amy felt how something got on her feet and she fell to the ground on her face. She turned around to see Bishop and saw a whip around her ankles.

But it wasn't a normal whip. It wasn't black, it was silver.

Bishop had stood up and was walking to Amy.

"So you think you can that easily escape from me again?" he asked so quietly and dangerously, that it made Amy's hair back of her neck to rise.

"But like I said yesterday, you're a pet and I will punish you if go against me or try to escape. You just did both of them" Bishop said and took the remote again.

This time he didn't release Amy, but gave her an electronic shock. And it was harder compared to that time when she tried to transform.

When it finally stopped she nearly passed out, but then she was whipped on her back.

"Get up, you've slept enough. Now, it's time for your training" Bishop said.

_~In New York~_

Leo tried to meditate, but his thoughts interrupted him. He couldn't relax.

It had been two days since Amy was taken by Bishop. All that time Don had been in his workplace, working on his new helicopter with his hurted leg.

He didn't want anyone to help him. All of them had tried but every time he had yelled at them and told them they just disturbed his work.

Leo knew he was worried of Amy, like all of them.

Mikey was being even more energetic than usually, just to hide the side of his that was so worried about Amy. Mikey's way to do things so that all of them

didn't get gloomy and upset.

Raph hardly talked to anyone, only when he was pissed he would just start shouting to no one. That usually happened when there was something about government of

USA, or the secret service or FBI on the news. Leo knew he couldn't wait to kick Bishop's sorry ass for stealing his dear sister.

And what about him, Leo? He tried his best to show everyone that he was thinking a plan to them, thinking a way to save Amy, meditating and being together with the

wisdom of the world. But he wasn't. He had discussed about their plan with Don, who really seemed to have taken care of everything, but that was that. When Leo even

thought of Amy, he could just see her face just before she was kidnapped. Her happy face when she going to tell the truth to him about her own feelings. And his own feeling,

feeling that he could be happy with her, feeling that he wouldn't have to be ashamed what he felt for her. But all of that had been taken so fast away from him. And that's why he

couldn't come up with a plan, because he was afraid that the plan would just service his own needs and his own revenge. He was afraid that the plan wouldn't service the idea

of getting he and his brothers safely to Bishop's headquarters and getting the five of them out of there safely.

Leo sighed and opened his eyes. Mikey had made Raph mad again and was running away from Raph's anger.

Then Mikey made a mistake and ran to Don's workplace, where Raph of course followed him. Soon Leo could hear Don's yelling and Raph's yelling angrily to each other

and Mikey coming out of the room a smile on his face. Sneaking away from the shouts of his older brothers, he walk on Leo.

"Leo, hi bro" Mikey said so innocently that you knew he had done something bad, even if you didn't know what he had done.

"Why do you keep doing that Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Doing what?" Mikey asked.

Leo looked at him with a face that he didn't want to play games with him and then looked at where Raph's and Don's shouts were coming from.

"Oh that. Well that was kind of an accident..." Mikey said smiling.

"I know this is your way to let us feel like nothing had changed that we could feel more comfortable. But you do understand that it will take time for Don to finish

the chopper and it will take us more time to rescue Amy if you interrupt him all the time" Leo said.

"But Leo, Donnie had already got the chopper ready, he got it yesterday. He just hadn't told anyone yet. I know because I saw him yesterday with using the finished

chopper" Mikey told Leo.

"You did WHAT?!" heard a loud scream behind Mikey.

Raph had finally stopped yelling with Don, but after hearing what Mikey had said, he ran back to the room.

This time Leo thought it would be best if he sees what he two younger brothers are up to.

When he got to the room, Raph had pushed Don to the wall and was poking him on the chest.

"You had it ready and you didn't tell us? Why?! Are you thinking that you don't wanna save Amy?" Raph said.

"Of course not! Are you insane?" Don yelled back.

"Stop it, both if you" Leo said.

Raph and Don stopped and looked at Leo with surprised face; they haven't noticed him walking in.

"Raph, I know you're angry, but that doesn't get you anywhere and especially if you start to blame Don for not wanting save Amy. He has his reasons

for what he's doing, reasons we would want to hear" Leo said and looked at Don with a face which meant he wanted answers, now.

"I... I got it finished yesterday, yes, but I just couldn't tell you..." Don begun.

"Why?" Raph demanded.

"It's really stupid, really, I checked it over and over again but I was afraid that if I tell you guys then it won't be ready after all. And I might have raised your hopes up

for nothing. I thought that if it works the same today too, I'll tell you about it" Don said.

"But why didn't you tell it Mikey yesterday when he saw you?" Leo asked and looked at Mikey, who had followed him into the room.

"I couldn't. It really stupid, it's all because of that curse" Don said.

"Curse? What curse?" Leo asked.

"It's really stupid. Amy always does it with me. Every time when I built something and she was with me she didn't want to tell you, because she thought

my new invention would get broken if I declared it to be ready before I truly tested them and saw later on it still worked. I just kind of thought that now when we're

saving Amy that I have to be sure about this, so we'll can succeed on saving her" Don said, and put his hand on his face.

"Donnie..." Raph said and put his hand on Don's shoulder.

He couldn't have imagined that hiding his work meant so much on saving Amy.

"I'm sorry Donnie... I didn' know" Raph said.

"It's okay, there's no need to apologize" Don said and looked at his brother.

"So, does it work then?"

Raph and Don turned around to see Leo.

"Yes, it does" Don said.

"So... So does this mean we can go?" Mikey asked.

"I'm afraid not" Leo said.

"Why not?" Mikey asked.

"We still need to practice ourselves. And Donnie needs to work with his leg" Leo said.

"When we can leave then?" Mikey asked.

"If we start training now and train tomorrow, I could say tomorrow night or the day after tomorrow" Leo said.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" said Mikey and before Leo could realize all his brothers had ran to the dojo.

It was the first time they have been this eager to train.

Leo smiled. He had decided that he have to think something else than the last minutes with Amy. He should start thinking the first minutes with Amy after they had saved her.

_In Bishop's Lab_

Amy stood up, shaking. Bishop had just made her transform almost every animal in the world and fight other animals. That she had been doing for those days what she

had been his prisoner.

"Get up, Amy" Bishop said.

Amy looked at him. She had slept little at night and had been fighting for her life for whole day. Now she was barely standing and he wanted her to stand up?

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Bishop asked and took the whip out.

Amy had learned what that whip could do. It was one of Stockman's ideas. The whip was an original whip when Bishop wanted. But when Bishop wanted it to be something else,

it was. The whip would get electronic and it looked like thousand of small lightings were surrounding it. And when Bishop hit his target with it, it felt like being slashed by a sword.

And if it got around target, it would give it electronic shock.

But Amy didn't fear that thing in Bishop's hand. She had had enough. She wouldn't longer obey him. She just stared at him into the eyes, looking like she wouldn't ever even think

about ordering his words.

"It looks like you're still too wild" Bishop said and hit her with the whip on her back.

Amy fell to her knees and she couldn't get up anymore. All her powers had left her when she had done her best to stand straight.

"What did that rat do to you? I remember how you use to train for three days straight. Did he let you sleep too much? Or have you learned how to say no?" Bishop asked.

Amy raised her head and saw Bishop was standing right in front of her.

"But no matter" Bishop said and lifted Amy up by her collar, "because this pill will give you knew powers."

And he showed a small pill in front of her.

"Eat this and transform" Bishop said and put the pill on Amy's mouth.

"And if you don't transform you will be fighting those animals next 24 hours" Bishop said.

The pill went down her throat before Amy even thought about eating it. And after that it felt like her body was forcing her to transform.

She decided to transform into a cat. But when she was half way there, it stopped. She couldn't get any longer in transform.

She looked at her hands. They were covered in fur and each finger came out a sharp nail. She touched her face and felt some fur around her face. Also

her nose had changed and she could actually feel whiskers coming from her nose. She almost screamed when her hands got to the top of her head. She had

cat ears! And when she looked at her back... Yes, she did have a tail. She was half human, half cat. She turned to see Bishop.

"What did you do to me?" she demanded.

"This is your new power. With some exercise, you can stop the transform at that point. But I think we have to take the pills for couple days before

you can truly master this. You see these pills help you over come the hardest first steps" Bishop said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"You're my first subject with animal transformation. I was going to start this training with you years ago, but then you decided to escape. Now we'll try this one

and if it works I can make another subjects like you and make them same as you're now" Bishop said.

Amy was shocked. She was the test subject for Bishop to slave other children and make them his guinea pigs.

"As you might have noticed you can still stand and move like a human but you have cat's hearing, sight, smell and speed. I could say you're a superhuman" Bishop said.

Amy just looked at him shocked. He really was out of his mind.

"But you really should thank me. Do you know what will happen if you transform into a turtle and stop at that point?" Bishop asked out of the blue.

Amy's mouth opened a little. It couldn't be...

"Yes, you would look like your mutant friends. Lovely, isn't it? Of course it would be happier to hear if you knew you could see them again. Especially with

Leonardo, at least according what you two were talking before you were separated" Bishop said.

And that was what Bishop wanted. Rage filled with Amy. He had knew her feelings, knew what he had done when he had kidnapped her and then he just spit that on her face.

And she charged him. She ran faster than ever before and inside of her was desire to kill.

And just when she had jumped to get into his throat, Bishop hit her with the whip. A deep cut opened in her leg.

Amy fell to the ground, screaming in pain; it felt like hundreds of little lighting bolts were hitting her wound.

"It seems that you follow your animal instincts when you're angry. Interesting. Take her away" Bishop said, and soon Bishop's men surrounded her.

Amy tried to resist but the pain in her leg made her lose conscious.

*******

**Here it was. I know it wasn't as good as other chapters, but I hope you still liked it.**

**I don't know when I'll be able to publish the next chapter because I'm moving tomorrow, but I'll do it soon as possible.**


	7. Rescue

**Okay, here's chapter 7! I'm sorry it took so long, but moving into a new apartment and starting a new job has really taken all my time. :/**

**But I hope you like it.**

**TMNT (c) Mirage**

**Amy (c) me**

*******

**Chapter 7: Rescue**

"It's time" Leo said and looked at his three brothers.

All of them nodded.

They had stopped training late last night, and were now ready to go in front of Don's chopper.

Don had packed first kid aid, just in case.

"Okay guys, hop in. We'll leave in three minutes" Don said and checked that he got everything he needed.

"My sons" heard a voice.

Master Splinter walked to them, worry in his eyes.

"Be careful my sons, and bring my daughter back" he said.

"Don't worry master Splinter. We won't fail you, all five we will come back safely" Leo said.

His voice was harder than usually and in his eyes burned desire unknown to other family. His brothers knew why.

From all four of them Leo was most anxious to save Amy, and bring her back alive.

"Okay Leo, hop in so we can leave" Don said.

Leo went inside the chopper and Don followed him and started the engine.

'Wait for us Amy, we're on our way' was the thought that run through every brother's mind.

***

Amy looked shocked. In front of her stood a big bear, standing tall with it two feet. It was double to her size.

She has to fight this? Amy looked at Bishop who smiled, thinking that Amy could defeat this bear and then he could be happy about his knew invention.

Amy could transform into half animal now without the pills. Bishop had been really happy about that Amy has been able to do that faster than he had thought.

So happy he had made her fight stronger and bigger animals than herself for whole day. She could only rest at nights.

Amy backed away from the bear, hoping it wouldn't attack her. But she was wrong. The bear didn't like that she ran away from it and hit her with it

big paw. Amy flew away from the bear and felt deep cuts in her chest.

Amy stood up, shaking. She would have to fight that animal, even though she knew it would bring the most joy to Bishop.

She would fight for her dear life, she wasn't ready to face the death, not yet, not when there was hope she could see the guys again.

Guys... And the transform started before Amy could even realize what was happening. Her back was getting harder, her fingers and toes got to together

and her soft skin changed. When it was over, she looked at arms. Her skin was green and she has three fingers, and two toes. And she got a shell.

A small smile came to her face. She touched her head and felt that she still has her hair. She pushed away the thought what Leo would think if he saw her

like that.

She hasn't been able to transform into turtle after her so called new powers, because she was afraid she couldn't handle the feeling looking like her brothers.

But now she felt like she was stronger, felt like she was with them and they power grew in her. And every lesson that master Splinter had taught her was floating

in her and she knew everything. And she attacked.

She was faster than the bear and she used her ninjutsu to bring it down.

Soon bear lied on the ground, unconscious.

Amy looked at Bishop, who was smiling. Then he got his remote and pushed a button. The floor under the bear vanished and the bear fell under the floor.

Even when the bear had tried to kill her, Amy couldn't help to feel pity for the creature.

Then Bishop pressed another button and three lions walked towards Amy.

'This gotta be a joke' Amy thought.

The wound that the bear had done to her was still bleeding and she had used all her powers to bring it down.

And now more. She really hoped that someone was looking for her. She wasn't going to die as a Bishop's guinea pig.

***

"Okay, we're really close now" Don said looking at the scan.

It had taken some time to get there and Don had already vanished the chopper so no one could see or hear them.

"How close?" Mikey asked and looked behind Don's chair.

"See, we're here and Amy's there. It should take about ten minutes to get there" Don said and pointed the scan.

"We should leave the helicopter somewhere away from that place. They might be able to detect us" Leo said.

"Yeah, I know that so we're leaving this just behind the fence. They won't see us with they eyes or computers. Bu they might be able to feel the

wind coming from this if we go inside the fence" Don explained.

"Okay, then we need a plan. When we got inside and to Amy, Don will look out for her, incase she's hurt. Raph and Mikey, you will cover Don..." Leo started.

"No way, Leo. Me and Mikey are gonna fight Bishop. To do that it needs two. You can cover Don and Amy" Raph said.

"Okay then" Leo said.

He didn't want to start fighting with Raph, not now. Anyway, he had hoped that he could cover Don, so he could see properly in what condition Amy was.

"Okay, we're here" Don said and started to lower the chopper.

When it hit the ground, they ran to the shadows so the guards couldn't see them.

"Through that door, come on" Leo said and pointed the door where wasn't any guards.

When they got in, Don got his scan.

"She's downstairs, this way" he whispered, and Don lead the way to Amy.

***

Amy turned back to her human form as the lions back away. Shaking she stood up, as blood drops fell to the ground.

Now she had wounds on her arms and legs, and the wound on her chest had got deeper.

Now she looked at Bishop who had released another animal, a pack of wolves.

She looked at those animals and inside of her came this unspeakable force and it rushed over her. That force scared the wolves and they didn't

come any closer. Then she looked at Bishop again. Her vision was blurry.

Bishop hasn't noticed her weird power; all he could see was that she wasn't doing what she should be doing.

"Transform" he said.

"No" she said quietly.

"Yes you will" Bishop said and lifted the whip higher.

_Hit. _A wound came to Amy's shoulder.

She didn't do anything.

_Hit. _Another wound on her side.

"I will be doing this as long as its needed" Bishop said, sounding like he had found an answer to the girl who wouldn't obey him.

"You can hit me with that for a week but I will never again transform for you experiments" Amy said, tougher than she really looked.

"As you wish" Bishop said and hit again.

Wound on her cheek.

_Hit. _Wound on her other shoulder.

_Hit ._Wound on her other cheek.

_Hit._ Wound on her thigh.

_Hit. _Wound on her chest.

_Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit._

Wound after wound and still Amy didn't even flinch.

Bishop was getting frustrated.

"Fine then. This is your choice then" Bishop said through heavy breaths.

He changed the setting on the whip and then the electronic charge got bigger and it looked like the whip was a small chainsaw.

"If you won't obey me now, I will hit with this you. After that you will do what ever I say, if you're lucky to stay alive" Bishop said, a cruel smile on his face.

Amy looked at Bishop, and a small smile came to her face.

'This is like coming from Raph's mouth' she thought before she opened her mouth.

"I will obey you again when the hell freezes."

Bishop's smiled vanished and he lifted the whip.

Amy closed her eyes. She would die standing her ground, imagining her family with her.

When the hit and the pain never came Amy opened her eyes. And her eyes flew open.

Four shells in front of her. Four pair of legs and arms, colored with green. Four giant turtles protecting her.

"...Guys..."

"Ya heard her Bishop! The next time you make her obey you, the hell will freeze and you will go there to freeze ya'r ass off!" Raph said.

The whip had clinged over his arm and the blood was dripping to the ground.

"Mikey, we will take the man in black! Donnie, do ya'r thing! Leo, cover them" Raph said.

Amy was surprised that it was Raph who was telling orders, but she couldn't say anything when Raph and Mikey had already cornered Bishop.

"Amy..." Don said and kneeled next to Amy.

She looked at him and tried to smile.

"Donny. Your leg is alright" she said.

"Don't worry about my leg now" Don said and started to get bandages out of his bag.

"Leo, I will put bandage on most of her wounds in here but do the big ones on the chopper. You have to carry her there then" Don said, and looked at his older brother.

"Yeah" Leo said, looking shocked at the condition which Amy was in.

"Okay, Amy, try to stay still" Don said, as he started to wrap her smallest wounds.

He knew it was stupid, she would lose more blood from the big ones, but he didn't want to do them when the danger was too close.

He just hoped they would be able to get out of there as fast as possible.

"You... You actually found me. I... I can't believe it... I didn't think it would be possible" Amy said and every word made her weaker.

"Don't talk Amy, it will make worse" Don said panicking.

"Im just... fine" Amy said, and as she said it, she started to fall.

"Leo, catch her!" Don said, but Leo had got Amy, before Don had finished his sentence.

"Try to keep her awake, I don't want her to fell unconscious now" Don said.

"Amy... Can you hear me?" Leo asked.

"Leo... Where are we? Are we home?" Amy asked.

"No, not yet."

"Are we still... there?" Amy asked, and Leo thought Amy meant Bishop's lab.

"Yes."

"I thought so, it wasn't a dream. I was hoping it would be" Amy said.

Leo didn't say anything.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"With a tracer" Leo answered.

"But... That tracer was... it was on my... sword" she said and her breathing was getting heavier.

Don looked at Leo with a look which told him: Don't make her talk so much, you talk to her and make her listen to you.

"Don't worry about it now. Don will tell you everything when we get home. Master Splinter is waiting for us there" Leo said.

"We all have been missing you. Don built this amazing chopper with your ideas and with that we could save you. And Mikey had tried to fill you empty space

with the best he could, so we wouldn't miss you so much. And Raph, well you know what he's like when he loses something important. And me...

I've never felt so alone like now when you weren't with me" Leo said, whispering last words to Amy's ear hoping Don didn't hear him.

Amy put her hand on Leo's hand which was resting on her shoulder.

"Don't blame... yourself for... this" she said.

Leo looked at her. He has been blaming himself all the time what had happened and now when he saw her like this the blame had increased.

"I won't" Leo said.

"Good" Amy said, but Leo wasn't sure was she believing him.

"Don't be afraid, we will get you out of here" Leo said, just to say something.

"Leo!"

Leo looked up at Raph and Mikey and saw Bishop lying on the ground.

"Bishop won't be able to move for awhile but if we don't leave now we can kiss our shells good bye" Mikey said.

"Alright. Don?" Leo asked.

"I've got most of her wounds but I have to finish them on the chopper" Don said, putting bandages back to the bag.

"Great. Amy?" Leo turned his head on Amy.

Amy's eyes opened a little to see Leo.

"I'm going to lift you now, hold on tight, okay?" Leo said, as he lifted Amy from the ground to his arms.

"I'm not afraid, Leo. I'm with you again" Amy said quietly.

"Okay, let's go!" Raph said, as he started to lead the group.

Just when they got to the staircase Bishop woke up and saw them.

"NO!" he yelled.

"Hurry! He's gaining on us!" Mikey yelled, who was the last one.

"Don, Raph, take care of the guards!" Leo said when they got to the door where guards were standing.

Don and Raph attacked the ten men, making the route clear for Leo, Amy and Mikey.

"We can't fight these goofs this long! We need to get goin'!" Raph said.

"I know, just give me a minute" Don said and get something from his bag.

"Raph, when I say now, you will run to the door!" Don said.

"Right."

"Now!" And as they ran to the door, Don threw couple of smoke bombs so the guards couldn't so easily follow them.

"Smoke bombs?" Raph asked as they followed the others.

"It was Mikey's idea" Don said.

"Don! We can't find the chopper! How the hell we can find it?! Why did you have to make it so damn invisible?!" Mikey yelled when Don and Raph got to others.

"Calm down Mikey" Don said and got a remote from his bag.

He pushed the button and the chopper came to their view when they got to other side of the fence.

"And here's you flight. In you go" Don said.

As they got in, Don changed the chopper back to invisible, so Bishop and his men couldn't see them when they got out of the building.

"Raph, you will flight this. Leo, put Amy on the bed over there" Don said, and pointed the bed he had made for Amy.

Don put Amy on the drip and started to heal her largest injuries.

When they got into air, Amy's breathing was getting normal.

Almost for an hour, no one did speak. Don was doing his best to heal Amy, and Leo was next to her and for Don, if he needed help.

Raph was flying the chopper and didn't dare to speak, fearing that it might disturb Don's work. Mikey was so quiet it shocked others when they

stopped to think about it. Mikey was after the all the turtle who spoke even when he was asleep. He was watching Don behind his chair.

Finally, Don stopped and sighed. He smiled at Leo, who was looking at him with question mark written on his face.

"She's out of danger. I was able to stop the bleeding and she will be fine as long as she stays in bed" Don said, relief in his voice.

It looked like a rock had fallen from Leo's shoulders as he sighed in relief and took Amy's hand on his own.

"Yay!" Mikey yelled, but being quiet so long had made his voice rough he sounded like an 80-years-old.

Raph made a sound which sounded like a broken sob.

"Are you crying, Raphie boy? Has our strong brother become soft under fear of his sister's health?" Mikey teased.

"I'm not cryin' somethin' just got in my eyes" Raph said, but his voice sounded like he had a bad flue.

"Yeah right" Mikey said and jumped to Leo and Don.

"So, she's going to be okay, right?" he asked, putting his face really close to Amy's like he wanted to examine her really carefully.

"Yes, Mikey, but only if she can rest. That means you can't get her from the bed immediately when she wakes up, like to watch TV with you" Don said.

"Of course I'm not! I'll bring the TV to her so we can watch it together" Mikey said.

Mikey smiled to his two brothers, and when they responded to the smile he looked at Amy, and his smile vanished.

"But look what he did do to her. This is gonna leave scars on her" Mikey said.

Leo and Don exchanged a look. It was not normal for Mikey being so serious.

"Yeah it is, in and out of her body" Don said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Some of those wounds will leave scars on her, I think all of them. I'm just glad that Bishop didn't slice her face too much. She might have been

unrecognizable after that" Don said.

"I should've beaten 'im to death" Raph said.

"You did the best you could, Raph" Mikey said.

"No. I just did it fast and hard 'cause I knew we needed to get Amy out o' there fast. Bishop deserved much more than that after what he did to Amy" Raph said.

"But Amy's alright now and save. And Bishop will never again kidnap her. He doesn't know where we live" Don said.

"Are you sure he didn't place a tracker on Amy? Like you did?" Leo asked.

"He... didn't..." said a weak voice.

All three of them looked around to see where the voice was coming from before they realized.

"Amy!" Mikey said.

"How... Why... Are you awake? You're still too weak to be awake or even speak!" Don said, sounding like he was blaming her for waking up.

"Don't call... me weak" Amy said.

Don opened his mouth to say something to her, but Leo interrupted.

"Amy, do you mean Bishop didn't put a tracker on you?" he asked.

"No... He was too arrogant... Thought that he had got me and you wouldn't be able to find me... That I would be on his mercy until I die..." Amy said.

"That's a good thing to hear. Now rest, we will be at home soon enough" Leo said and stroked her head.

"Leo..." Amy said and smiled before she fell asleep.

*******

**That was it. I'm working on next chapter. Looking forward to it! **

**Bye now! :)**


	8. About Amy

**Chapter 8 is here! Yay! I really like this one.**

**TMNT (c) Mirage**

**Amy (c) me**

**Song "Sleep" (c) Poets of the Fall**

*******

**Chapter 8: About Amy**

Raph landed the helicopter to the lair, where master Splinter was waiting for them.

Leo and Don carried Amy out on the bed she was laying.

"My sons, is she... is she okay?" Splinter asked as he walked towards them.

"She's alright, she's not bleeding anymore and now she's gathering all of her power" Don explained.

He and Leo pushed the bed next to the entertainment center.

It was already late. They had been flying all day. Raph and Mikey walked out of the helicopter tired,

saying good nights after seeing Amy for last time. Don and Leo joined them soon after.

***

Mikey lied on his bed awake. He had been really tired and had fell asleep when he met his pillow, but he had woke up after seeing

a nightmare that he couldn't remember.

Now his thoughts were running around Amy. She was sleeping alone downstairs, injured, hurt. What had made them to leave her there all alone?

Mikey closed his eyes, as he remembered an incident familiar to this one.

_Flashback_

_Mikey was lying on the sofa. His leg had broken and he couldn't join his brothers and sister upstairs, because he couldn't walk there._

_Even when they had their own rooms Mikey didn't like to sleep this far away from the others. Close to them he felt save, like they_

_presence behind the next wall was protecting him. Raph might say he was still scare of the dark. That might be the case, even if_

_was pathetic to a twelve year old._

_Mikey sighed and tried to sleep. But his leg hurted too much to change his position, and he was stuck to sleep on his shell when he had always_

_preferred lying on his side._

_Suddenly he heard a voice._

_"Hey, Mikey."_

_Mikey opened his eyes and saw Amy's face over his face._

_"Amy, what are you doing here?" Mikey asked._

_"I thought that maybe you couldn't get any sleep on your own" Amy said._

_"Why would you think that?" Mikey asked, blushing as he thought Amy would start making fun of his fear of the dark._

_"You've always been the one to sleep with someone else. I thought you might feel alone" Amy said and turned into a cat and curled in_

_Mikey's arms._

_Mikey looked at her for awhile, before he smiled._

_"Thanks Amy" he said and stroked her._

_End of Flashback_

Mikey opened his eyes, and got up. He got out of his room and walked downstairs.

Don had left a light on next to Amy's bed just in case she would wake up.

Mikey took a chair next to the bed and sat near Amy. He looked at her and smiled.

Her face and arms were covered in bandages, and even when she looked like a mummy, she was still

his little sister.

"Hi sis. I wanted to give some company to you. So you wouldn't feel so alone. You're home now,

and you can't feel alone here" Mikey said and stroked her hair.

***

Raph woke up. He could swore that someone has just called his name. He looked around his room, but he couldn't see anyone in the darkness.

'Just a dream, nothin' else' Raph thought, and closed his eyes.

When he closed his eyes, he heard a voice again.

"Raph!"

"Okay, now I'm goin' crazy" Raph said to himself, as he sat up.

But before he even tried to look the source of the shouter, he realized it wasn't a real person calling him.

He was just having a flashback of his dream, of his own life.

Again, Raph closed his eyes, to think this memory.

_Flashback_

_"I really don't think this is a good idea, Raph" Amy said, as Raph pulled her out from the manhole._

_"You sound like Leo, sis" Raph said, and closed the manhole._

_"No I'm not" Amy said._

_Raph smirked to her. It was couple days after they have found they new lair and met April. Raph had talked Amy to get topside with him,_

_just to get some fun, because Amy have been down for awhile after the mousers attacked them._

_"No one will find us; no one will even see us. You're being too Leo here. Come on, if we don't move they will spot us" Raph said, and pulled Amy with him_

_to the rooftop._

_"Now lets your spirit be free and run with me. Last one on that old ad is a lousy mouser" Raph said._

_"Well I do hope you like rats, Raphy boy" Amy said._

_"Oh, yeah, you can't transform, that's against the rules" Raph yelled to Amy who had started running._

_"You're no fun! I can beat you even with one leg!" Amy said, showed her tongue to Raph, and started running again._

_"Oh, no ya won't" Raph said laughing as he gained his sister._

_"Are ya gettin' tired Amy? Running with two legs instead of four? Are you sure ya don't wanna take a break?" Raph asked,_

_as he were on her side._

_"Me? Tired? Never. But you should be, I mean turtles are slow so you must have used all your energy already and now you should rest_

_to get it all back" Amy said and pushed Raph so he almost lost his balance, but he got it back just in time and ran ahead of Amy._

_"Ha-ha, can't catch me, sis!" Raph yelled over his shoulder, and jumped to second rooftop._

_But suddenly he heard a loud scream._

_"Raph!"_

_Raph turned around, but didn't see Amy anywhere and he knew she have been on his tails all the time._

_Raph went back to the rooftop's edge and looked at the alley._

_"Why did you pull her down? She's no valuable to us" said one man._

_"She was running on rooftops, she's no ordinary girl" said the other man._

_Amy was lying on the ground, a rope on her ankle, two men standing in front of her._

_Raph saw a tattoo on both men's arms: dragons._

_"Purple dragons" Raph said quietly to himself._

_"Our orders were to haunt those frog freaks, not some girls who can jump over rooftops" said the first man._

_"Yeah, I know but this girl is with them, I've seen her with them. What did you yell when you drop, girlie?" asked the second man._

_"No one, I screamed, 'Argh!' but I'm not sure if you can hear words properly or understand them, you seem rather slow to me" Amy said._

_Raph smiled._

_"Don't start with me! I know you're with those giant frogs!" said the man who had dropped her._

_"Giant frogs? You must have seen way too many horror films if you think something like that exists" Amy said._

_Raph looked at her, and realized she was covering him, making sure he wasn't going to get caught and put her own life on the stake._

_"I told you she's no value to us" said the first man._

_"Yeah, but we can't leave her to witness against us, can we?" said the other and pulled a baseball bat out._

_'Oh, no you won't' Raph thought and jumped to cover Amy, just when the man was about to hit her._

_"See? I told you she was with them! You lied to me girlie" said the other man._

_"Oh, you meant these guys! Well I can't really know what you're talking about if you call them giant frogs, these guys are turtles, you see?" Amy said behind Raph._

_Raph smiled. Amy could sometimes really be annoying about some things._

_"C'mon, let's take these two and the rest will follow us, and we will be honored in Purple dragons!" said the second man._

_"Honor in Purple dragons? That's never gonna happen, ya know" Raph said, as he took both his sais out._

_"You punks just picked the wrong night to start a fight with me. I was gonna have a peaceful night with my lil' sister and you come_

_ruining it. You're not gonna get away with this one so easily" Raph said, and grinned evilly to both men._

_Men just laughed, thinking they could easily win against this one circus freak. But realized they were wrong when Raph attacked them._

_In five minutes, both of them were down, barely conscious._

_"You weren't nice to these two, beating them up so badly they can't even run away" Amy said, as she stood up._

_"Well now they know Purple dragons can't mess with the turtles" Raph said and smiled to Amy._

_"Beside I didn't wanna fight this night, just wanna have fun with you, since ya been so down for awhile now" Raph said._

_"Thanks Raph. And thanks for saving me, even though I could have handled them myself" Amy said._

_Raph could see she was feeling better now._

_"Of course you could have, sis" he said and messed her hair a little._

_"But I will always watch your back, lil' sis" Raph said._

_"Aww, are you getting sentimental, though Raphy boy?" Amy laughed and hit Raph in the arm._

_"Of course not! I'm just telling what a big brother should tell his little sister!" Raph said._

_"Ha-ha, okay big bro! But remember what we were doing before we were interrupted?" Amy asked and looked at two Purple dragons' men._

_"Uh..." Raph said._

_"Running contest and I'm leading!" Amy said and hopped to the fire escape to the rooftop, before Raph could realize what had happened._

_Raph laughed and went after her._

_End of Flashback_

Raph opened his eyes. He had always sworn that he would look after Amy, and protect her. But he had failed. Amy was captured

and he couldn't even kill Bishop for what he had done to her.

Raph stood up.

It was not much but he was going to look after her while she was sleeping, to make sure she was going to sleep peacefully.

Beside, she had done the same for them, when one of them had been sick. She had hold their hands, made food to them, feed them,

sung to them, everything so they could feel save and warm. He was not gonna leave her alone, when he, Raph, haven't been able to protect

her in the first place.

Raph was so lost in his thoughts, that he wasn't aware that Amy wasn't alone in her room, before someone called his name.

"Raph?"

Raph looked up and saw Mikey sitting next to Amy's bed. Amy was sleeping silently.

"What are you doing here?" Mikey asked.

"I could ask the same from you" Raph said, as he took another chair next to Amy's bed.

"Just didn't want to let her sleep alone" Mikey said, looking Amy's peaceful sleeping.

"Yeah, I kinda feel the same way" Raph said, as he leaned on back of the chair.

'I'm gonna be right here, sis, don't ya worry' Raph though as he took Amy's hand on his own.

***

Don was pacing in his room. He couldn't sleep. He had tried, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw Amy's shredded face.

It was like when he had been in that other universe, in that other future, in that nightmare, where all his brothers had died. When he got back home,

it had took some time before he had been able to close his eyes without seeing his death brothers.

If he could remember how he have been able to get over that nightmare and sleep again, maybe that way he could rest without seeing Amy's

dying body in front of him.

Don sat down, closed gis eyes and teased his brains to remember.

_Flashback_

_Don was in his nightmare again. He saw again and again how his brothers died in front of him. First Mikey thanks to the Karai bots and then Leo and Raph,_

_thanks to the real Karai. He screamed they names, unable to do anything for them. He reached out for them but couldn't help them, couldn't..._

_"Donny! Donny! Wake up!"_

_Don woke up, sweating and shaking._

_He looked up and saw Amy's face with worried look on them._

_"Are you alright, Donny?" Amy asked._

_"Yeah, I... I just have a nightmare that's all. Did I wake you up?" Don asked._

_"No, I was already wake, getting some water" Amy said, still looking worried at Don._

_"Well, I'm going back to bed, you should too. It was nothing else that a stupid nightmare, you shouldn't worry Amy" Don said._

_"Don't lie to me, Donny" Amy said, now looking angry._

_"I've seen how you are lately. Every time we talk about when everyone got to those different universes, you got pale and don't speak before we had stopped._

_Also you haven't been sleeping, and that's not the same thing when you're stay up trying to invent something new. No, I can see you're having nightmares_

_every night, and I think this is the one you're having" Amy said, looking serious._

_"How can you know?" Don asked._

_"You were screaming for Mikey, Leo and Raph, sounding like they were in big danger. I've heard you before, my room is next to yours, remember?" Amy said._

_Don sighed. It was time to tell about that horrible future that would happen to them, if things got really wrong, deadly wrong._

_"When we were separated in different dimensions, I got the worst one. I went in to a future where Shedder had won and all the people and the Utroms_

_were serving him. I found myself from the lair which was completely destroyed and I was attack by people that I think were the police. But I was saved by _

_Mikey. But he was changed to a turtle with rough voice, sadness in his eyes and he was missing his other arm" Don started._

_He looked at Amy, who had put her hand on her mouth but hadn't interrupted him. Don continued._

_"Mikey took me to master Splinter and told everything to me about that world and how Leo and Raph had got into a big fight and went separate ways._

_I found out that master Splinter was dead when Mikey took me to his grave, and... yours was next to his" Don said to Amy._

_"Mikey told me that you had died after master Splinter trying to protect Leo. Master Splinter died doing the same thing to Mikey, Leo and Raph._

_Then Mikey got me to April who was running this underground army against the Shedder. And there I found out that Casey had died and that Hun and_

_Stockman had joined our side."_

_I wanted to meet Raph and Leo, and they did come, and when they meet each other they started fight immediately, not like usually but like they_

_wanted to kill each other. I stopped them and saw how they were. Leo was almost blind, using black sunglasses to hide his eyes, and he was full_

_of scars, hiding them with a big black jacket. And Raph was missing an eye, and was wounded probably the worst from the inside."_

_I got us a plan and we attacked Shedder's hideout, and..." Don took a deep breathe. He wasn't sure if he wanted to continue._

_Amy took his hand and smiled with courage, even though she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what was going to happen._

_"We attacked and that's when the hell got out. Mikey fought the Karai bots. With one arm against ten arms. They got him, they..._

_killed him. One against five, just not fair. Leo was fighting against Karai, trying to make her stop and see the goodness in her heart._

_I think he tried to save her when he couldn't save you. But Karai didn't play fair. Leo was blind and fought the best of us, but Karai attacked_

_from behind, and killed Leo. Raph tried to avenge him, but Karai killed him too. Gladly April killed Karai; at least she could have her revenge._

_I lured Shedder close to me and killed him. But I couldn't joy that victory with anyone when all of you were dead. I couldn't really grieve on them_

_because I was sent back to you to Battle Nexus" Don said and stopped._

_"And now when I try to sleep I can only see them dying your and master Splinter's graves, I can't get it our of my head" Don said._

_Amy, who had been silent all the time, tried to find her voice again._

_"Well that's because you didn't tell anyone. Those thoughts will haunt you so long before you tell them to someone. When you speak about_

_your pain, it's not so heavy anymore and you can live with that pain. That's why we have family and friends, to share things with them" Amy said._

_"I know you lived it, but it's not real, it will never be. We're save now from that nightmare and you can sleep peacefully. _

_And you can always talk to any of us. I know Mikey doesn't always got the patient to stay put to listen to you, and Leo can be busy with his training and all, _

_and that Raph's temper decides whether he's ready to listen to you or not. But I will always be there for you Donny, okay?" Amy said and leaned her forehead against Don's._

_"And promise me you can tell me if you have those nightmares again, okay?" Amy asked and smiled._

_"Yeah" Don said._

_"Good boy. Now, can you sleep alone or do you want me to sleep with you?" Amy asked._

_"Uh... I can sleep on my own, thanks" Don said, thinking what Leo might say if he found Amy sleeping with him in the morning._

_"Okay then" Amy said, stood up and tapped Don on the head._

_She walked to the door and look behind her, before closing the door._

_"Goodnight, Donny."_

_End of Flashback_

Don opened his eyes and looked at the door, like Amy had just walked out of it.

It had been Amy who had helped him to get over the nightmare. So who could help him now,

when Amy was in a deep sleep?

Don remembered how talking to Amy had really stopped the nightmares and he only had them once a month and

always he talked about it to Amy, and now he hardly even thought about that other universe.

_"Goodnight, Donny."_

Donny... Amy had called him Donny forever; he didn't even remember why she had started to call him like that.

But they had always talked to and trusted each other, and that's why they were so close.

Close... It really didn't matter if Amy was asleep or not, he could still talk to her. If she couldn't hear him, he didn't care.

Amy had always said she wanted to hear him and his troubles, whatever they were.

Don stood up and walked out of his room. He nearly ran. He wanted to see Amy so much right now.

When he got to Amy, he saw she wasn't alone. Raph and Mikey were next to her bed, looking like they had a conversation and

Don had interrupted them.

"Donnie, what are you doing here?" Raph asked.

"I... I just wanted to see if she was alright. You?" Don asked.

"Yeah, we kinda felt the same way" Raph said.

"We're all her brothers, so it's alright" Don said and took a chair next to Mikey's.

"Hey, Amy, it's me, Donny," Don said and took Amy's hand to his, "I hope you're going to be alright soon, so we all

can relax, seeing you healthy again."

"Wow, that's deep bro" Mikey said.

"Shut up!" Raph said and hit Mikey on the head from the other side of the bed.

"Hey, not so close to the injured one" Mikey said and pointed at Amy.

Don laughed. Amy wouldn't have minded that her brothers were acting normal when she wasn't so well.

***

Leo sat on his bed. He had sat there for sometime now, maybe hours, he wasn't sure. He have been there ever since he had come to his room

going to bed. But he couldn't sleep. His body told him to rest but his brains weren't that sleepy yet.

He looked at the door. He was almost waiting for Amy to walk in. She has always had that mysterious power that let her know

when one of her brothers couldn't sleep. But she wasn't going to come. She was sleeping, healing herself, because he haven't been able to

save her, protect her.

He closed his eyes. Everyone in his family had always trusted in him, looked at him when they wanted to have answers to problems they couldn't

solve. But he had always trusted on Amy. Even when he couldn't talk to her how he felt, just being close to her made him feel better, like that

gave him the answers that everyone was looking for. But now, when he wanted answers for himself, he couldn't think properly.

He had let her down, he had let Bishop took her, he had made her sleep downstairs injured. He hadn't protected her.

And now when he thought about it, he didn't remember ever really helping Amy for real. He had protected Amy, but he hadn't really

been there for her when she had got injured. It usually was Don or Mikey, but never him. And he said he loved her.

He hadn't... he had. Memory came to him, before he even realized it. It had happened couple months after they have defeated Shedder for the first time in his headquarters.

When Leo had realized how he really felt for Amy.

_Flashback_

_"Leo."_

_Leo turned around. He had been training at the dojo, when Don had called him._

_"What is it, Donnie?" he asked._

_"It's Amy" Don said._

_Leo felt like he had got butterflies in his stomach. Amy had been feeling ill for sometime now, and for the look on Don's face_

_it seemed like she was getting worst._

_"It's really late Leo, and Mikey, Raph and master Splinter had already got in bed. I'm going to April's to see if she had any medicine for her._

_Amy shouldn't be alone, her fever is getting higher. Leo, could you..?" Don asked._

_"Sure, you just get going, I'll be with Amy" Leo said and seethed his katana._

_Leo walked to Amy's room. Amy was lying on her bed coughing and face red because of the fever._

_Leo sat on her bed._

_"Amy, can you hear me?" he asked._

_"Leo, it hurts so much, everywhere" Amy said, reaching out for his hand._

_"Where's Donny?" she asked._

_"Donnie went to get medicine for you, he'll be right back" Leo said, feeling little jealous when Amy wanted Don on her side more that him._

_"Can you help me to sit?" Amy asked._

_"You should just rest, Amy" Leo said._

_"No, I can't rest and I feel better if I sit! So pull me up!" Amy said angrily._

_Amy's anger was still fierce even when she got a high fever._

_Leo pulled Amy up, made her lean to her pillows._

_"Better now?" Leo asked._

_"Yeah" Amy said, and closed her eyes._

_"Good" Leo said and stroked her cheek._

_"You aren't usually like this, it's usually Donny's territory" Amy said and smiled a little._

_"What is it?" Leo asked._

_"Kindness. You are the strong leader, not the big brother," Amy said and opened her eyes, "the big brother you should be."_

_"I'm sorry, I know that I'm not..." Leo started._

_"Shh. I know that, I'm not blaming you, I'm just saying just sometimes, be something else than the fearless leader" Amy said, and took Leo's hand._

_Leo smiled._

_"I'm cold" Amy said after awhile._

_Leo looked around him, but couldn't see anymore covers for Amy; she had been covered with all of them already._

_So he took her on his arms, made her head lean against his shoulder and covered her upper body with his hands._

_"Better" Amy said and leaned against Leo's chest._

_"Just rest now, I'll be here for you" Leo said, and smelled her hair._

_When Amy fell asleep, Leo thought about his feelings. For sometime now, he had felt something else towards Amy than brotherly love._

_And now when she lied on her arms, he realized what he really felt for her._

_After awhile, Don returned._

_"Leo, is she awake?" Don asked._

_"No, she fell asleep awhile ago" Leo said._

_"I can look for her, if you want to go sleep" Don said and put the medicine on the table._

_"No, I can be with her. Does she need the medicine now?" Leo asked._

_"No, we can do it on the morning, let her sleep now. She hadn't been able to sleep lately" Don said, turned around and left the room._

_Leo stroked Amy's hair, while she crawled closer to him._

_End of Flashback_

Now Leo remembered that he had fell asleep while holding Amy, and they have slept peacefully and soon after that Amy had healed.

Leo stood up. He should see Amy, now.

He walked to the hallway and downstairs and to Amy's room.

Just when he entered the room he realized he wasn't only one visiting Amy.

Mikey, Raph and Don were around her, talking and laughing while Amy slept peacefully on the middle.

"Ah, there's Leo! I told you he'd come too!" Mikey said, as Leo entered.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Leo asked, as he walked closer to the bed.

"The same as you, I think. Bein' with our cute lil' sister" Raph said.

Leo looked at Amy. Don had removed her bandages from her face and he saw that she had four scars on her

cheeks, two on each. It looked like she had whiskers.

"I think she's more beautiful than before" Leo said and smiled.

Don smiled at Leo and looked at Amy, Mikey and Raph didn't really know what was going on.

"With the whiskers you mean?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, Mikey, with the whiskers" Leo said and sat down.

They were all silent for a minute, looking at Amy, before Raph spoke.

"Do ya remember that song she always sang to us?" he asked.

"Yeah, that one which she sang when we were sick..." Mikey said.

"... or couldn't sleep..." Don continued.

"... or were on a mission and we couldn't sleep at home, like when we went to the underground first time" Leo stopped.

"Yeah, that one. I was just thinkin' that maybe she could hear us, and by that song she could wake up faster" Raph said.

"That might actually work! When people are in coma, they relatives talk to them, hoping they follow their voice and wake up" Don said.

"Anyone remember how it goes?" Mikey asked.

"I do" Leo and Raph said together.

"You can start" Leo said.

Raph nodded.

_"Hear your heartbeat_

_Beat a frantic pace_

_And it's not even seven AM_

_You're feeling the rush of anguish settling_

_You cannot help showing them in_

_Hurry up then_

_Or you'll fall behind and_

_They will take control of you_

_And you need to heal the hurt behind your eyes_

_Fickle words crowding your mind._

_So_

_Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in_

_Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within_

_Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in_

_And carry you over to a new morning"_

Raph started, and as he sang Mikey remembered how Amy had sang song to her when they were still young and he had a high fever.

It seemed that Amy had known that song before she entered the Hamato family.

Don remembered Amy's soft voice in the song, soon after Don had told her about his trip to the other dimension and he hadn't been able to sleep.

_"Try as you might_

_You try to give it up_

_Seems to be holding on fast_

_His hand in your hand_

_A shadow over you_

_A beggar for soul in your face_

_Still it don't mater if you won't listen_

_If you won't let them follow you_

_You just need to heal_

_Make good all your lies_

_Move on and don't look behind_

_So_

_Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in_

_Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within_

_Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in_

_And carry you over to a new morning"_

Leo continued, and has he sung he remembered how safe he had always felt near Amy, when he thought his own bravery wasn't good enough.

And Raph remembered how he had wanted to be though and didn't really need any bedtime song, but had always listened behind the doors while Amy sung

and really liked the song. That lasted until Amy saw him and promised that she wouldn't tell anyone that she was singing to him too.

When Leo continued the song, the other three joined him.

_"Day after day_

_Fickle visions messing with your head_

_Fickle, vicious_

_Sleeping in your bed_

_Messing with your head_

_Fickle visions_

_Fickle, vicious:_

_Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in_

_Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within_

_Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in_

_And carry you over to a new morning"_

They all fell silent, before Mikey spoke.

"Do you think she heard us?" he asked.

"I don't know" Don said.

"I think it's time for four of you leave her be" said a voice behind them.

"Master Splinter" Leo said.

"I understand that you're worried about her, but if she wakes up surrounded by you and she can't really remember anything and I believe

that you all are eager to talk to her. She might feel herself cornered, wouldn't you?" Splinter asked.

"Yeah" Raph said.

"Now, it's time for you breakfeast. After you've ate you can come over again" Splinter said and turned around and the four turtles followed him.

But Leo fell behind on purpose, to stay alone with Amy for a minute.

"We'll be here when you wake up, you won't be alone" Leo said and kissed softly her to the lips.

And he followed his brothers.

When the other family was making breakfeast for themselves, Amy started to wake up.

She opened her eyes. She could have swore she had just heard voices.

She sat up, looked at her hands and saw that they were covered with bandages.

She wasn't at Bishop's lab anymore, she was home.

She stood up and took the bandages away from her arms and saw her bandana on the night table, and she took it to herself.

She smiled when she heard voices from the kitchen.

Her family. She almost ran to the kitchen. She stopped to the door, smile came to her face.

Raph and Leo sat on the table with master Splinter while Mikey and Don made breakfeast.

"Hi, guys" Amy said quietly, but everyone still heard her.

Don and Mikey stopped moving looked like they were on a film which has been paused.

Leo and Raph's mouths hanged open and on Splinter's face were relieved smile. That lasted for some time, before Mikey yelled:

"Amy!" with happiness and he dropped the plate, as he ran to Amy hug her. Don followed the lead,

and hug Amy with Mikey. Raph yelled with happiness and jumped over the table to join his two brothers.

When all three of them, master Splinter walked over, hugged Amy tears in his eyes.

"My daughter, it's so good to see you well again" he said.

"Thank you, father" Amy said.

Leo walked behind Splinter. Amy looked at him, before she hugged him tightly.

"Leo" she whispered to his shoulder."Yeah, it's alright, I'm here" Leo said, as he hugged Amy as tightly as she hugged him.

They stayed like that for a moment, before Amy released him.

"So, you were doing breakfeast?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I was doing your amazing pancakes, you have to taste them" Mikey said and pulled a chair for Amy.

"They're not so great when you make them, Mikey" Raph said, as he too sat down.

"You never know, maybe Amy had taught Mikey how to cook" Don said and sat across Amy.

"No, I haven't. But it doesn't matter, as long is Mikey who makes them. Then it really feels like I'm home" Amy said.

"Why? Because they're so good? You really believe in Mikey's cooking that much?" Leo asked, who has sat next to Amy.

"No, if they were so amazing it wouldn't feel like home" Amy said.

"I heard that!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen, and everyone laughed.

'Yeah I really feel like home now' Amy taught smiling, while the smell of smoke came from the kitchen.

*******

**There it was, I hope you liked it. I just felt I have to made a chapter where it shows how much Amy really means for turtle brothers.**

**And that song I have to add 'cause it's really beautiful and the band is finnish and I'm finnish too, so that's why.**

**I'm going to write one and the last chapter soon enough, so wait for that one. :)**


	9. Departed Ways

**Chapter 9!**

**TMNT (c) Mirage**

**Amy (c) me**

*******

**Chapter 9: Departed Ways**

"I'm just fine, Donny!"

"No, you're not. You might feel alright but you've just recovered from your wounds, so you're not just fine!"

It had been a couple weeks after Amy had been rescued. She had healed in a best way ever, but still Don wanted

to examine her every day.

"I've been down here for two weeks. I can't go out for patrols, I can't train, I can't do anything!" Amy said.

"That's the order, Amy. You can't do anything before I've said you're completely fine" Don said.

"Well, am I fine?" Amy asked when Don stopped.

Don looked at Amy. The wounds on her cheeks had become scars and it really looked like Amy had four white whiskers on her cheeks.

"Yes, you are, but I still don't want you to train and you can go to patrols once or twice a week and always just rest on one of us' shoulder.

No fighting, you understand me?" Don asked.

"Yeah, I do. Aren't Mikey and Raph on the patrol now?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, that means you and Leo are here now" Amy said.

Don sighed. The four turtles have been doing their patrols but only in pairs. Splinter had wanted himself and two brothers

accompany her, while other two were out. It was usually Raph and Mikey, and Leo and Don.

"I know you would like to spend some time with Leo, but master Splinter is with him at the moment. He wants Leo to do

some his own training again, because Leo doesn't really talk about it to us" Don said.

The hopeful look in Amy's eyes vanished when Don stopped talking. She and Leo haven't been able to spend any time together

after her recovery in the kitchen. Splinter had taken good care of that.

Of course Amy wasn't hating or blaming her master. She knew that Splinter always wanted to train Leo the most, because he was

the oldest and was going to take care of their family, when Splinter couldn't anymore. After all Splinter didn't even know how Leo and

Amy was feeling for each other. Actually, it was only Don who really knew what was going on. Amy hadn't been able to talk about it to Raph, Mikey

and master Splinter, not without talking to Leo first. But that couldn't happen, when he was always locked up with Splinter.

"Honey, we're home!" heard a voice and Raph and Mikey walked in.

"How's the topside?" Don asked.

"Nothin' changed. Some purple dragons tried to attack us, but they're no match for us" Raph said.

"How's Amy?" Mikey asked, tried to sound quiet hoping Amy didn't hear.

"I'm right here, Mikey, I can hear you! You can ask me directly, not from Donny!" Amy said angrily.

"Sorry" Mikey said.

"But you've been so angry for so long. I didn't know if it's right to ask you" Mikey said after a little pause.

"I'm sorry Mikey. But trapped here when you can go out. It drives me crazy!" Amy said angrily.

"But you shouldn't worry anymore! 'Cause we borrowed a great movie from Casey" Mikey said and showed Amy the tape.

"Actually it's April's. Oh, yeah. They're finally decided to move in together" Raph said, took the tape from Mikey and took it to entertainment center.

"Oh, really?" Don said and turned around, but Amy was following him with her eyes.

"Raph, Mikey, go get Leo and master Splinter. I think they'd like to see the movie too. Donny and I will take care of the eating part" Amy said and stood

up from the bed she had sat, while Don had examined her.

"Why? I want to be part of the eating part" Mikey said.

"You will when we watch the movie. If you come now, we won't eat anything" Amy said, while she dragged Donny with her to the kitchen.

When they were alone, Amy turned to see Don.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Don asked, tried not to look Amy in the eyes, "Where's the popcorn?"

"Over here," Amy said, put the popcorn in the microwave, and turned to see Don again, "and you're not okay."

"Why would you say that?" Don asked, "I think we need more than popcorn, Mikey will eat them all."

"So when we watch the movie, your mind won't wander around April and Casey? Or maybe just around April?" Amy asked.

Don stopped moving, and looked at Amy. Amy was the only one who knew he had feelings towards April. She was the only one who

had saw how Don acted around April, and after April and Casey had told them they were dating, Don has promised himself and Amy that

he wouldn't dream of April anymore.

"I noticed your face when Raph told the news. You still aren't over her?" Amy said.

"No, I'm not. I'm not thinking about her anymore so much as before but every time she comes around, feelings come around again.

Even when Casey's our friend I still don't understand what she sees in him" Don said.

"I'm sorry, Donny. You know I'd like to see April with you more than with Casey" Amy said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm a mutant turtle and she's a human. She has a better future with Casey who's a human too" Don said.

"I'm a human and Leo's a mutant turtle. Are you saying we won't work?" Amy asked and smiled.

"Yeah, well you're almost a mutant, after what Bishop did to you" Don said.

"Yeah" Amy said quietly.

She hadn't told the others what Bishop had made out of her. When she had been all alone she had tried to transform into half animal,

and she still could do it. She hasn't been able to tell about it. It felt like she had to accept what had happened to her.

"The popcorn is ready and we have some chocolate. Also some ice cream" Don said waking Amy up from her thoughts.

"Here comes the food! What do we have?" Mikey asked.

"We have popcorn, chocolate and ice cream" Don said as he put the food on the table.

"Ice cream!" Mikey yelled happily.

"I scream, you scream we all scream for ice cream!" Mikey and Amy sang together.

"Amy, not you too" Don said.

"So what's the movie?" Leo asked who had just walked in with Splinter.

"It seems to be _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_. April said Amy would like seeing this" Raph said.

"Like?! I love this movie! C'mon, turn it on!" Amy said, sat between Leo and Don and took some chocolate to herself.

"Chocolate, anyone?" Amy asked, looking at Don, Leo and over Leo at master Splinter.

"No thanks" Don said.

"I could take some" Splinter said, and Amy offered some chocolate for him.

"Leo?" Amy asked, offering the chocolate bar to him.

"I..." Leo started looking in to Amy's eyes.

Amy looked back, and she realized they haven't been this close after the hug at the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks" Leo said and took couple pieces just when the movie started.

_After the movie_

"God, it was so nice to see that movie again!" Amy said when the credits started.

"And all the popcorn is gone, again!" Mikey said.

"Yeah, but this time ya can't have any ice cream, I think we all had eat too much of it" Raph said.

"Oh, well, now to bed I'm pretty tired from this night's patrol" Mikey said and stood up.

Don, Raph and Splinter followed him, while Amy and Leo stayed to clean the place up.

"Uh.. Leo? You and Donny are out for patrol tomorrow night, right? I was thinking, now when Donny said I can go out, if I could come

with you, tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, well... I don't know really, let's discuss about that at the morning, okay?" Leo said, and he quickly walked out of the room.

"Yeah, sure" Amy said, little disappointed, looking at Leo's shell that walked away.

_At the morning_

"Good morning, Donny" Amy said, when Don walked to the kitchen.

"Hungry? I have any kind of goodies here" Amy said smiling, pointing the table that was nearly standing from all the food.

"Wow, you really did your best? Why's that?" Don asked, when he sat down.

"I'm feeling fine and maybe I could come with you and Leo tonight on the patrol" Amy said, putting plates for the rest of the family.

"Amy... You..." Don said, looking worried.

"What?"

"Breakfeast! And what kind of breakfeast! I love this!" Mikey yelled, when he entered the kitchen.

"Can I eat all this? I mean, no one else does eat as much as I do. Can I Amy, can I? Please, pretty please?" Mikey asked.

"What if you eat your own part first and then when no one can eat anymore you can eat the rest, okay?" Amy said.

"That's the deal!" Mikey said, starting to get food on his plate.

"There's no way I'm leaving ya any kind o' leftovers, Mikey. I bet I can eat faster than you" Raph said, sitting across of Mikey.

"Then you must love losing, bro, 'cause there's no way I'm losing to you!" Mikey said.

"No way, you're having any food competition. If I even see you starting that, neither of you is getting any breakfast at all!" Amy said.

"Okay, sorry, Amy" Mikey said, and started silently eating his food.

"Yeah, sorry" Raph said.

"I better go tell master Splinter that the breakfast's ready. And wake Leo up too" Amy said and left the kitchen.

"She doesn't know" Don said, looking at Amy's back with worried face.

"Doesn't know what?" Mikey asked.

"You know what" Don said.

"Oh, that one. She will find out soon enough" Mikey said, not taking it so seriously like Don.

"Leo. You're awake. The breakfeast ready, I was just going to wake master Splinter" Amy said, when she walked to Leo.

"Amy, can we talk?" Leo asked.

"Not now. After the breakfeast. I want everyone to be there, I mean this is our first breakfeast now when I'm all recovered" Amy said, and walked to Splinter's room.

"You haven't told her?"

Leo looked up and saw Don, in front of him.

"I... I haven't got time" Leo said.

"You got time to tell us" Don said.

He was whispering so Mikey and Raph wouldn't hear them. Don had left the table when he had seen Leo entering.

"She's... It's harder to tell her" Leo said, avoiding Don's gaze.

"At least eat with us. It will break her heart if you won't" Don said, turned around and returned to his place.

"And now here's everyone" Amy said, when she returned with master Splinter.

During the breakfeast, Amy seemed to be the only one that didn't notice how master Splinter and Leo keep glancing on the watch,

or that Don keep looking at Leo with accusing eyes.

"That was so good! Can you do that again tomorrow, too?" Mikey said.

"It wouldn't be special occasion, if I did it every morning, right?" Amy asked laughing.

"I can clean the table" Don said, before Amy could even start.

"Amy, can we talk?" Leo asked.

"Sure" Amy said, and followed Leo to the dojo.

"What is it?" she asked, when Leo stopped walking and turned to see Amy.

'Maybe I shouldn't have brought her here' Leo thought.

"Amy... I... I'm leaving" Leo said.

It took awhile before Amy could understand what Leo was actually saying.

"You're what?" she asked.

"I'm leaving" Leo repeated.

"When? Where? Why?" Amy asked.

"I'm leaving somewhere South America, master Splinter's orders. He wants me to go there to train to be a better leader, after what happened" Leo said.

"When are you leaving?" Amy asked.

"Today" Leo said.

Amy took couple steps back.

"What?" she asked, her voice almost breaking.

"You're leaving today, and you're telling me now? When did you know about this?" Amy asked.

"A... About a week ago" Leo said.

Amy breathed hard and she couldn't say a word.

"I... I didn't know how to tell you. I can't go against master Splinter's orders. I wanted to tell you, but I thought if I could be with you that one week

without you knowing I was leaving, it would be better. But then I was caught with training and planning with master Splinter and couldn't do it. I... I'm sorry..." Leo said.

"You're sorry" Amy said, quietly.

Then she look at him, and without a warning, she slapped him. And after that she hugged him.

"I'm angry with you that you didn't tell me, but I know you have to do this. If I forced you to stay, it wouldn't be right" Amy said into his ear.

"How long you will be there?" Amy asked, still hugging him.

"About six months" Leo said.

"I will miss you" she said.

"And I'll miss you" Leo said, and buried his face in her hair.

They stayed like that for a moment, before Amy released him.

"I... Don't leave yet, I got something to you" Amy said, dried her eyes, and ran to upstairs.

Leo looked after her, a small smile on his face, being happy she didn't tear his head off.

'Where is it?' Amy thought when she got in her room.

'I just saw it, somewhere in here.'

Amy searched her room, before she found it.

"Here it is!" In her hands were a photograph of her and Leo, together and alone, smiling.

The picture had taken couple months before she was kidnapped.

"Leonardo! Here you are, it is time for you to leave."

Leo turned around and saw master Splinter.

"Yes, master, but..." Leo started.

"Have you said goodbyes to each family member? Also April and Casey?" Splinter asked.

"Yes, but..."

"Then you must go. There's a plane leaving in an hour. You must get into that one" Splinter said.

Leo looked at upstairs, hoping to see Amy for one last time, but she didn't come in his view.

"Here's your backpack. Be careful in there" Splinter said.

"Promise to write us almost every week" Mikey said.

"Yeah" Leo said, looked one last time to upstairs, seeing nothing.

"Bye, guys" Leo said, turned around and walked in to the tunnel.

'Bye, Amy.'

Amy ran back to the hallway and downstairs.

"Leo, I found it, I..." Amy said, looking around but she didn't see Leo.

"Where's Leo?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Amy, he left" Don said.

"Left? But I was gone about five minutes" Amy said.

"He left after you've got in to your room" Don said.

"You saw us?" Amy asked, quietly so no one else couldn't hear them.

"I was the only one" Don said.

"He left, without saying any goodbyes. He left..." Amy said, looking at the exit tunnel like hoping Leo would come back.

"I'm sorry, Amy" Don said.

"No, he couldn't have gone far, I can still catch him, I can, I..." Amy said, walking towards the tunnel, almost starting to run.

"No, Amy!"

Amy turned around to see Splinter.

"Leonardo must do this alone; from the beginning he leaves his home. You can't follow him now when he's left" Splinter said.

"But, master I..." Amy started.

"No buts! This is for the sake if your brother. You want that, right?" Splinter asked.

"Yes, master" Amy said, dropping her head.

Splinter turned around and walked away to his room.

'Goodbye, Leo' Amy thought.

Picture dropped from her hands, falling to the ground and breaking the frame.

Amy fell to her knees, hiding her face to her hands, tears falling silently from her eyes.

And the tears fell to the picture that didn't look so happy anymore, when it was covered with broken glasses and tears.

And only thing Amy felt was that she was as broken as that picture she was holding in her hands minutes before with happiness.

*******

**And that was it. I'm going to write a sequence to this one, I just have to think about it for awhile, so wait for that one.**

**Please don't hate me for making Splinter "a bad guy", but I have to. This is one of these chapthers, that makes me want to cry, when I'm writing them. :(**

**But this might be my favourite. :)**

**Thanks for everyone for reviews :) really had made my day.**

**Bye now. :)**


End file.
